Vacaciones, Aventuras y ¿Amor?
by Daichi-san
Summary: Los chicos de Kanto deciden invitar a tomar un viaje a todos nuestros demas queridos heroes, ahora sera ABSOLUTAMENTE Y PURA diversion, abra amor, peleas e intercambios, ¡DIVIERTETE CON SUS AVENTURAS! *mal summary pero no te arrepentiras*CAPITULO 13 SUBIDO! 30/10/15
1. ¿Un viaje?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, hoy les traigo una nueva historia sobre el franticshipping, hay muy pocas historias sobre ellos, me animo un anónimo muchas gracias, te amo! ヽ** **(´▽｀** **)/, espero y lo disfruten**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece, ni la serie ni el manga**

 **mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn**

Capitulo 1: ¿Un viaje?

Nuestros grandes entrenadores se encontraban en la región de hoenn donde dominaba la gran belleza de la naturaleza y hermosos Pokémon que rodean a cada ciudad de esta región.

Una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña con ojos hermosos parecidos al zafiro, su vestimenta era igual al color de sus ojos y sinceramente, se veia bien,cualquier chico caería ante ella, podria conquistar hasta el mas frio corazón que existiera, no era una chica con muchos modales pero con su carisma y encanto dominaba a los hombres.

Habia tenido un problema muy grande con su mejor amigo, ya que ella lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, era dificil poder decir dos palabras que cambiaria la perspectiva de todo su entorno "te amo", pero al reunir la valentía suficiente pudo decirle sin miedo alguno y lanzándose al riesgo de perder su preciada amistad que lo quería, no, ¡que lo amaba!, pero gracias al destino el correspondió haciendo que ella llorara de la felicidad porque no cualquiera obtiene un milagro como ella, pero desgraciadamente, el tuvo "amnesia" después de una épica batalla, pero yo dudo que algo asi pasara, ella lastimosamente se rindió y decidió dejar aquel asunto y seguir con su amistad haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y por ultimo se prometió a si misma volverse a enamorar...

La misma chica de corazon roto se encontraba después de un año feliz con una rutina, la misma de todos los dias, y sin ninguna preocupación, conviviendo con los Pokémon de la copa de un árbol...

-¡sapphire baja de ese árbol!-grito un hombre de edad media, estaba tratando de que la chica lo escuchara para que bajara, tal vez era un asunto importante...

-¡para que!- se escucho desde de la copa del árbol, aquella chica se encontraba feliz por estar con los Pokémon que le brindaba la naturaleza

-¡hay invitados!,¡tienes que hablar con ruby para que también venga!-grito muy fuerte ya que al parecer la chica no escuchaba bien por la altura en la que ella estaba

-¡esta bien, iré Papá! -después de que el padre de esta chica escuchara estas palabras se marchó del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de villa raiz chica

-¿a donde iras? -pregunto la chica con duda

-a ciudad malvalona, no te preocupes, te permito ir -dijo antes de que la chica lo perdiera de vista

-¿a que se refería con "te permito ir? Bah da igual, lo importante es ¿quienes serán?- pensó la chica-iré a por ruby, sino después los invitados se enfadaran conmigo -después de este pensamiento, bajo muy rápido de aquel árbol y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo, llego y toco la puerta

-¿ruby, estas dentro? -dijo aun tocando la puerta, el chico seguramente estaria arreglando a uno de sus Pokémon, no por nada era "el chico princesa" llamado asi por sapphire

-si, pasa estoy en mi habitacion -se escucho una voz desde el segundo piso

-gracias -dijo antes de abrir la puerta y correr a la habitacion del joven, al entrar observó a un chico de ojos color ruby con lentes sobre ellos y una vestimenta que combinaba con sus bellos ojos, y una gorra color blanco como la nieve...

-¿que pasa saphire? -pregunto el chico mientras cepillaba a uno de sus Pokémon

-mi padre a dicho que hay invitados esperandonos a los dos-dijo la chica de ojos zafirinos haciendo que ruby se preguntara quienes eran

-¿invitados?,¿quienes?-dijo confuso, no es algo casual de todos los dias

-yo tampoco lo se, es mejor ir para saber quienes son -dijo señalando por la ventana al laboratorio De su padre

-esta bien, nana vuelve a tu pokeball -exclamo el chico de ojos ruby, haciendo que este entre en su pokeball

-papa se fue a ciudad malvalona ya que se dirigía a otra parte-dijo sapphire -yo me adelanto-dijo mientras brincaba desde la ventana

-¡¿pero que haces?!-dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana para ver si estaba bien la chica, asegurando esto ,grito -¡eres una salvaje! -y ella respondió enseñandole la lengua y corriendo hacia su destino, el chico solo suspiro y bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras dejaba sus lentes en la mesa del piso bajo y correr hacia a el laboratorio

-¡yo llegue primero! -exclamo "sapphire" abriendo la puerta del laboratorio y quedando boquiabierta por el asombro

-¡no vuelvas a brincar desde mi ven...!-este mismo tambien quedo perplejo al ver a los "invitados" que habia mencionado el padre de sapphire

-hola chicos, ¿estan sorprendidos?-pregunto un chico con una gorra volteada al revés y su flequillo sobresalía del orificio de la misma

-vaya largo tiempo sin verlos -dijo un chico de cabellera castaña y con fría mirada

-si, a sido un largo tiempo -dijo una chico con cabello rojo cual carmín

-yo también me siento feliz de verlos- dijo un chico con ojos rojos y cabellera color azabache

-hola -dijo una chica con dos coletas de color negro oscuro

-Pokedex holders de hoenn, me siento feliz de poder volverlos a ver- dijo una chica con un sombrero color blanco y cabello castaño

-Hola chicos*-dijo un "chico" con sombrero de paja y cabello rubio

-¡sempais!-exclamó sapphire corriendo hacia ellos

-sempais,¿no estaban en otra región? -dijo confundido ruby

-si, pero venimos a convivir con ustedes y explorar todo jotho, pero no por peleas Pokémon, es por diversión -dijo el azabache

-¿nosotros iremos con ustedes?-pregunto sapphire

-claro, mi hermosa sapphire- dijo, el chico con gorra que se hacia llamar "gold", mientras Se incaba y besaba una de sus manos, ya era típico de el

-go-gold-sempai no haga e-eso-dijo sapphire mientras se ponía al rojo vivo, pero esto no le gusto a el chico de ojos rubies e hizo que se hiciera presente el signo rojo en la sien derecha mostrando furia...¿o celos?

-no cambias, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica llamada "crystal" pegando un golpe en contra de la cabeza de gold

-si, en efecto ,irán con nosotros -dijo "red" con entusiasmo -¿estas enojado?-dijo red un poco confundido

-eeh...no, no pasa nada-dijo ruby negando con las manos y ocultando su enojo

-bueno, mejor enpaquen las cosas porque nos iremos hoy mismo -dijo blue mientras señalaba las maletas vacías para ruby y sapphire

-¡eeh!, ¡hoy mismo!-gritaron los dos al unísono

-si, exactamente... -dijo fijando su mirada en un reloj de mano -mmm...en 5 horas -dijo blue apresurandolos

-¡es muy poco tiempo! -dijo ruby con preocupación

-¡deja de quejarte y vayamos a preparar las cosas! -le grito sapphire

-si quieren yo les ayudo a preparar sus cosas -dijo yellow, muy "generoso" como siempre

-si, esta bien yellow, ayuda a ruby ya que papa no dejara entrar a ningún chico a mi habitación -dijo sapphire mientras iba a preparar sus cosas

-pero yo no soy...-pero fue "interrumpido" por ruby

-anda ven y ayudame-dijo mientras "lo" llevaba a su casa

-¿les decimos?-pregunto crystal

-no, asi sera mas divertido-dijo blue mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-¡oye pero yellow es...!-pero fue interrumpido por blue y gold quienes le taparon la boca

-se lo diremos después -dijo gold soltando su boca al igual que blue

-esta bien-dijo red con un suspiro al final

-iré a ayudar a sapphire -dijo crystal dirigiendose hacia donde fue sapphire

-yo iré a por emerald -dijo green

-yo te acompaño -dijo silver mientras los dos salían del laboratorio

Después de unos 20 minutos, todos estaban listos, porque pasaron varios minutos hablando y preparando sus cosas, pero lo malo es que tenían que estar en el puerto de ciudad portual 10 minutos antes de la hora dicha, si hacen cuentas, quedarían cuatro horas y media para poder llegar

-faltan cuatro horas y media , asi que tenemos que apresurarnos e irnos rápido -dijo blue señalando al reloj de mano

-¡¿QUE?!,¡NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO!- grito desesperadamente ruby, para poder llegar a ciudad portual se necesitaban cinco horas de viaje

-calmate, chico princesa, llegaremos a tiempo con Pokémon voladores pero con una velocidad super alta -dijo sapphire mientras salia del laboratorio junto con los demás

-tiene razón, ¡saquen a sus Pokémon voladores! -grito blue, era la típica lider natural

-¡sal pilo!-exclamo sapphire

-¡sal charizard!-exclamo red

-entonces,¿nadie mas tiene?

-¡sal pidgeot!-exclamo emerald

-entonces, tres personas en dos Pokémon y en otro cuatro-dijo blue calculando las personas y Pokémon

-yo, gold y crystal en pilo -dijo sapphire eligiendo al azar

-yo,silver y green en pidgeot -dijo blue haciendo lo mismo

-yo, ruby, yellow y emerald en charizard-dijo red

-esta bien, es hora de irnos -dijo blue haciendo el ademán de montar al Pokémon mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

Después de un viaje rápido llegaron a su destino con solo 30 segundos de sobra

-tenga los pases-dijo blue enseñando los pases para viajar a la región de jotho

-esta todo en orden, pasen -dijo el hombre

-me siento aliviado, pensé que no ibamos a poder llegar -dijo red, quien a la vez entro junto con los demás

-yo pensé lo mismo -dijo yellow

-yo no, pensé que ibamos a llegar -dijo blue

-bueno, mejor arreglaremos nuestras cosas, pero las habitaciones son por pares, por suerte tengo pajillas, cada quien tome una, quienes tengan el mismo tamaño, serán compañeros de habitacion -dijo gold sacando las pajillas de quien sabe donde

todos pasaron a sus habitaciones ya que el viaje tardaría unos cuantos dias y acomodaron sus cosas necesarias, las habitaciones eran en pares y asi les toco a cada quien:

y blue

y yellow

y emerald

y red

y gold

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban sapphire y blue, cada quien sentada en su respectiva cama...

-blue-sempai usted cree que crystal este bien con yellow, digo pues el es hombre-dijo sapphire

-si, no te preocupes, yo conozco bien a yellow y estoy segura que no le hará daño, el es un buen chico -dijo blue explicando

-si lo dice sempai, yo le creeré -dijo sapphire

-cambiando de tema, e escuchado que a ti te gusta ruby y viceversa -dijo blue

-¡eeh!, ruby no me gusta..., antes si lo amaba pero después de lo que paso de su "amnesia",me rendi completamente y decidi que me volvería a enamorar -explicó sapphire

-bueno, pero fue la amnesia -dijo blue

-si pero...¡espera un momento!,¡tu como lo sabes!-dijo sapphire mientras se levantaba de un salto y señalaba a blue

-eeh...pues...tengo mis contactos -dijo blue con nervios

-"contactos", pfff...no puedo hacer nada...¿alguien mas lo sabia?-pregunto sapphire mientras se volvía a sentar

-no, crystal estuvo sospechando pero se rindió, soy la única que lo sabia -dijo blue mirandola seriamente

-bueno...esta bien...mejor ayudame a preparar mis cosas y las tuyas -dijo sapphire mientras subía su maleta a la cama

-hasta que te animas a hablarme asi-dijo blue con una sonrisa

Después de que todos nuestros pokedex holders prepararon sus cosas todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor del barco, ya que ninguno habia comido...

-que rica comida -dijo emerald llevando su ultimo bocado a su boca

-no por nada es un barco de lujo -dijo blue haciendo lo mismo

-si...estos dias seran muy divertidos -dijo ruby -¿verdad sapphire?-

-...-no respondió ya que aun estaba pensando en lo que le habia dicho blue mientras preparaban sus cosas -si no lo sigues amando, ¿porque no consigues a alguien mas?-resonaban las palabras de blue en los pensamientos de sapphire

-¡sapphire!-grito ruby

-¡auch!, no me grites de esa manera -dijo sapphire mientras salia de sus pensamientos

-pues no me haces caso, ¿en que estas pensando?-al decir esto, ella se paro y se fue

-nada que te importe, además... necesito un momento a solas...-dijo sapphire en voz baja y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-pero, sapphire...-dijo un poco preocupado por la acción de su amiga

-no te preocupes, tal vez se mareó-dijo blue comiendo su segundo plato

-tal vez... -dijo ruby volteando a ver por donde se habia marchado su compañera

Mientras nuestros entrenadores platicaban sobre lo que han pasado, sapphire se encontraba en su habitacion pensando sobre lo que habia dicho blue, aun no sabia por concreto que hacer...

-tal vez tenga razón blue-sempai, deberia conseguir a alguien más... -se dijo asi misma sapphire, estaba siendo muy seria con este asunto

-Pero,¿a quien?-por dentro ella aun duda sobre sus sentimientos,.pero es mejor no mover tanto el tema, podria sentirse fatal...

-¿estas aqui sapphire?-pregunto alguien mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitacion

-¿quien eres?-pregunto sapphire acercándose a la puerta

-soy yo yellow, ¿puedo pasar? -pregunto con preocupación

-pero... tu eres hombre-dijo sapphire aun sin abrir la puerta

-hehehe eso...-dijo mientras rodaba una gota sobre su frente al estilo anime y recordaba lo hablado con gold y blue en el comedor antes de que llegaran los demás...

F/B*

 _-yellow, decidimos algo yo y blue-dijo gold con sus brazos cruzados_

 _-¿y que es? -dijo muy inocentemente_

 _-pues algo muy importante -dijo gold con tono burlón_

 _-ocultar tu genero a sapphire y a sus amigos -dijo blue_

 _-¡eeh! Y eso porque -dijo sorprendida_

 _-porque queremos divertirnos -dijeron los dos mientras se formaban dos sonrisas picaras en sus rostros_

 _-eso es malo, no lo haré -dijo yellow muy decidida_

 _-¿que acabas de decir?-dijeron al unísono mientras se sentía una aura asesina_

 _-nada, solo dije que lo haré con gusto-Dijo con nerviosismo_

Fin F/B

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño, confía en mi, soy u-un buen c-chico -dijo con nervios

-bueno, confió en ti -dijo sapphire mientras abría la puerta y se hacia a un lado para poder dejarlo pasar

-g-gracias-dijo riendo con nerviosismo

-no hay de que-respondió sapphire antes de cerrar la puerta

-te preguntaras que hago aqui -dijo yellow acabando con su tartamudeo

-la verdad, si -dijo sapphire con duda

-estoy preocupado por ti, Te fuiste sin decir nada -dijo yellow con mirada baja

-Es solo que...solo que...me duele el estomago... -dijo buscando excusas

-no me mientas, me estas ocultando algo -la miro muy serio

-No te miento, y ademas no sabes nada sobre mi... -dijo desviando su mirada

-Claro que se todo sobre ti, aunque no lo creas -dijo mirandola fijamente

-pero...-intento buscar alguna excusa pero no pudo encontrarla y ademas pensaba de otra manera -me siento calida al estar con el,siento que le puedo confiar todo... -

-si no quieres decirme no hay problema -dijo con un poco de preocupación

-es que...-dijo con voz entrecortada

-no hay de que preocuparse, si quieres...-dijo extendiendo sus brazos

-es que... ¡El es un tonto!-dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaba yellow y lo abrazaba con fuerza,mientras lagrimas saladas y cristalinas salían de sus hermosos orbes zafirinos...

-Llora, no hay problema si te desahogas... -dijo acariciando su cabello

-¡el es un tonto!,¡tonto!-

-si... estas bien en mis brazos sapph -y la abrazo con mas fuerza

 **mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn**

 **Esto * significa algo que quiero explicar o solo anotaciones mías:**

 *** no conocían el genero de yellow y pensaron que era hombre**

 ***flash back**

 **3spero y les allá gustado, a y partes parecidas al one-shot que hice es pura coincidencia ya que esta es otra historia y no tiene nada que ver con el one-shot**

 **No es yuri!**

 **D3j3n r3vi3ws, 53 105 4gr4d3c3r3**


	2. Noche rara

Pokémon no me pertenece Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

-creo que es hora de irnos a dormir -dijo crystal para después soltar un pequeño bostezo

-si, yo me iré de una vez -dijo green levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitacion

-espera, yo tambien me iré, buenas noches -dijo red siguiendo a green

-buenas noches, yo también ya me marcho -dijo crystal mientras se levantaba

-no, tu vendrás conmigo -dijo blue agarrando su mano

-pero tengo sueño -dijo crystal

-vamos al bar -dijo blue ya caminando

-pero soy menor de edad -dijo crystal excusandose

-pero yo no -dijo sin importarle las palabras de crystal,quien después hizo un berrinche

-¡ayuda!-dijo mientras blue La arrastraba

-yo me iré a dormir -dijo gold dirigiéndose a su habitacion

-yo también, ¿y emerald?-pregunto ya que no se encontraba en ese lugar

-se fue hace rato, a lo mejor esta por ahi -dijo gold dándole poca importancia

-bueno, vámonos -dijo ruby siguiendo a gold

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿te... te podrías quedar conmigo?-preguntó Sapphire un poco nerviosa y limpiando sus lagrimas

-pero...soy hombre y tu...-fingió yellow

-yo se que no me harás daño... y blue seguramente esta con crystal en algún bar... -dijo sapphire aun abrazando a yellow

-tienes razón, esta bien, no te dejare sola... pero primero duerme tu...yo estaré a tu lado... -dijo yellow rompiendo el abrazo

-esta bien...-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y tomaba la sabana para poder acobijarse

-duerme bien...-dijo yellow para después esperar a que se durmiera y poder quitarse su sombrero, para asi dormir a su lado...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿porque tan serio, chico cursi?-dijo gold con tono burlón

-por nada que te importe, pervertido -dijo ruby retandolo

-hoy no quiero pelear-dijo mandandole una mirada asesina

-pues ni yo tampoco-respondió de la misma manera

-¿sabes que le paso?-dijo gold

-¿a quien? -

-a mi rosa azul-

-¿sapphire?, no lo se -dijo ruby

-¿estabas pensando en ella? -dijo gold provocandolo coń una sonrisa picara

-¡eeh! ¡Yo no pensé en ella! -dijo exaltandose -

-claro que estabas pensando en ella, Chico cursi-

-¡claro que no!,¡tu eres el que piensa en ella!-

-no lo niego, yo si pienso en ella -

-¡Yo no pienso en ella!.. ¡¿piensas en ella?!,¡descarado!-

-¡ya callate!, pareces vieja de vecindad -

-¡mejor vete de aqui!, ¡seguramente y halles a una chica con quien coquetear en el bar!-grito desesperado

-tienes razón, no habia pensado en eso- dijo parandose de su cama y caminando hacia la puerta -gracias chico cursi- dijo para al final salir y azotar la puerta

-tonto -fue la ultima palabra de ruby para después quedarse profundamente dormido en su respectiva cama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion en la cual se encontraba sapphire completamente dormida, mientras que nuestra pequeña dex holder tomaba su sombrero y se marchaba del lugar pensando si crystal estaría esperandola con un gesto de pocos amigos, pero para su suerte la susodicha se encontraba dormida.

-creo que esto fue obra de blue-dijo imaginando a blue arrastrando a crystal a quien sabe donde -dormire un poco mas -dijo para después acostarse y quedarse dormida OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de pasar una noche, un poco rara para varios de nuestros entrenadores, el sol se encargo de despertar a nuestra salvaje entrenadora dejandola un poco roja y confundida

-a-ayer dormi con un c-chico -dijo hirviendo de la vergüenza -¡papa me va a matar!-grito con miedo

-oh por arceus dejame dormir, tengo una cruda fatal- dijo una somnolienta blue

-¡nadie te mando a tomar!-dijo tirando su almohada contra el rostro de blue

-¡dejame dormir y hazme el favor de irte por ahi! -grito con tono borracho

-esta bien -dijo poniéndose sus deportivas y levantandose para asi caminar a la puerta y por ultimo decir -que duermas bien -

-gracias -dijo blue para después quedarse dormida

Sapphire camino por todo el barco para ver si encontraba algo interesante pero por respuesta de ella fue negativa

-y ahora a donde iré -dijo parandose en una de las puertas de el barco que conectaban con los pasillos de los cuartos

-buenos dias, ¿me podrías dejar pasar? -dijo una voz femenina con amabilidad

-oh, claro, pase -dijo sapphire moviéndose hacia un lado

-gracias -dijo la chica para después salir corriendo

-¿ha pasado algo malo? -se pregunto sapphire, el barco habia desembarcado en una isla con poca poblacion

-¡espere señorita, no corra por favor!, ¡aun no llegamos a jotho!-grito un chico que fue detrás de la susodicha

-¡no corran tan rápido!,¡ya se que yo soy el apresurado pero a ustedes no les queda!-grito otro chico quien tambien corrió detrás de los dos y ante tal accion, sapphire soltó una risita y una gota recorrió su nuca al estiló anime

-je je je, hoy todos estan alborotados -dijo riendo nerviosamente

-buenos dias, hermosa-observo sapphire a gold coquetear con una chica que pasaba por ahi mientras tambaleaba y de hecho se escuchaba que su tono de voz era diferente "seguramente también estuvo tomando "pensó sapphire

-huele a alcohol, ¡no se me acerque!-grito la chica mientras golpeaba a gold con miedo

-pero, linda, auch -dijo al recibir una cachetada de la chica -bueno ya me voy -dijo alejándose de la chica y observando a sapphire se acerco a ella

-hola mi hermosa sapphire, como estas flor de primavera -dijo tomando la barbilla de ella, hacendo que se sonrojara

-t-tu estas tomado, vamos te llevare a tu habitacion -dijo tomando su mano colocandola en su hombro, tomando la de gold con una de sus manos y tomar su cintura con su mano libre

-yo no estoy ¡hip! Tomado -dijo mientras lo atacaba el hipo

-te llevare antes de que digas estupideces -dijo empezando a caminar

-como digas bebe ¡hip!-dijo gold

-blue se controla mejor que tu, pero no puedo contra decirte -dijo sapphire con un suspiro al final

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de unas horas blue y sapphire se encontraban platicando en su habitacion...

-jajaja y eso hizo gold -dijo riéndose -yo tambien lo habría golpeado no la culpo Jajajaja -

-¿tomo mucho?-

-no, de hecho cuando estaba con crys el llego y empezó a platicar con chicas cosa que hizo enojar a crys y ella se marchó, yo le ofrecí un trago y el dijo que era la primera vez que tomaba, le dio un sorbo y se puso muy borracho, mejor decidí ya no darle, Jajajaja-dijo burlándose

-¡¿con un sorbo?!-dijo sapphire exaltandose

-jajajajaja, si, ya me imagino si toma un vaso entero, jajajaja-dijo blue

-no me imaginaba algo asi, alejaré todo lo que tenga que ver con el alcohol de gold-dijo sapphire

-jajajaja, mejor me voy a ir a pedir pestillas para el dolor de cabeza -dijo blue retirándose

-esta bien -dijo aun sentada -mañana llegaremos a jotho, me siento emocionada -dijo riendo -tal vez y encuentre a la persona indicada , pero no puedo olvidarlo- dijo con la cabeza gacha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra habitacion se encontraban ruby y gold muy dormidos pero se escucho un bostezo de parte de el chico de ojos rubíes

-buenos dias-dijo ruby levantándose -sigue dormido, ¿que es ese hedor? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a gold-¿estuvo tomando?, es un olor leve, no habrá tomado mucho-dijo dispuesto a marcharse pero escucho una palabra de gold

-sapphire, Te...-ruby trago saliva -Amo...-ruby se desvaneció

-si...si esta enamorado...no son farsas...-dijo cerrando el puño y abriendo la puerta para después irse...

FLASH BACK

EN EL SUEÑO DE GOLD...

-te amo sapphire -dijo gold del tomando a sapphire por la cintura y acercandola a el

-yo tambien te amo -dijo acercándose más, ya solo quedaban milímetros para que sus labios se unieran

-¿tu crees que funcione?-susurro gold

-estoy segura, la operación "Celos a Crys" no fallara -susurro sapphire con una sonrisa

-gold, no puedes hacer esto -dijo crys

-dime, ¿porque no puedo hacerlo?, los dos nos amamos y las persona -dijo alejándose de sapphire y acercandose a crystal siendo interrumpido por la misma

-¡porque te amo!-grito crystal

-el plan funciono -dijo sapphire sonriendo

-¿plan?, ¡maldito gold!-grito crystal golpeando a gold en la cabeza

-yo tambien te amo mi cystal -dijo tomandola de las mejillas y haciendo caso oimso a los golpes de crystal, para asi unir sus labios sorpresivamente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿quieres otro beso mi crys?,¡auch! No me golpees, ja ja ja -dijo con una sonrisa y baba en su rostro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-crystal, ¿estas despierta?-pregunto nuestra pequeña Dex Holder

-si...¿pasa algo?-dijo con sueño

-nada, solo quería preguntarte si quieres comer conmigo -dijo yellow

-si, por tanto dormir ya me dio hambre -dijo mientras le rugia el estomago

-vamos al comedor -dijo levantándose

-si -

Todos estaban en el comedor excepto crystal, yellow, quienes iban en camino, y gold quien todavía dormía

-buenos dias- exclamo sapphire

-buenos dias -dijeron todos

-¿donde están yellow y crystal? -preguntó blue

-tal vez vienen en camino -dijo silver -miren, vienen para acá - las señalo

-y-yellow -susurró con vergüenza, ruby se dio cuenta y empezó a sospechar

-buenos dias -dijo crystal mientras se sentaba a lado de blue

-buenos dias -dijo yellow sentandose a lado de sapphire -buenos dias sapph -a todos pero mas a ruby se les hacia extraño que la llamara asi -desde cuando la llama sapph - pensó molesto

-buenos dias y-yellow -dijo nerviosa

-y como la pasaron ayer-dijo crystal

-yo fatal- dijo blue

-yo como siempre -dijo silver

-fue divertido - dijo red

-me imagino que los demás contestaran lo mismo -dijo crystal

-¿que quieren comer? -pregunto gold

-lo que sea -dijo green con su mismo tono frio

-tu sigues igual -dijo blue con tono burlon

-mmm...que tal langosta -dijo emerald pensando fríamente

-si, me conformo con eso -dijo silver indiferente

-mientras la preparan, ¿no hay nada interesante que haya pasado ayer?-pregunto blue

-si, lo que paso ayer con gold -dijo sapphire con risitas

-jajaja, si, fue muy chistoso, jajaja -río blue

-¿que le paso? -preguntaron crystal y red

-verán, es que...-pero fue interrumpida

-tengo algo mucho mas interesante -dijo emerald llamando la atención de todos

-¿como la pasaron anoche, yellow, sapphire?-después todos los voltearon a ver con sorpresa

-¡eeh!-gritaron todos

-n-nosotros- dijeron las dos muy rojas

-¿s-sapphire...?-susurro ruby

-nosotros s-solo... -dijo sapphire pero lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que fue inaudible

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto emerald

-¿ven?, dije que seria divertido -susurro blue

-solo pasamos la noche...-dijo sapphire

-juntos -termino la oración yellow

-¡¿que?!- grito ruby saltando de su asiento

-jo jo jo, ya lo veía venir -susurro blue

-pero no fue nada malo- dijo sapphire

-no, se los juramos -dijo y el los mientras le lanzaba una mirada a blue que parecia entender "todo es tu culpa"

-¡pervertido!- grito ruby

-no pienses asi, yo no le haría nada malo -explico yellow

-aqui el único pervertido eres tu ruby, ¡a nadie se le ocurre pensar de esa manera! -grito sapphire

-sentí una puñalada -dijo blue nerviosa

Mientras con gold...

-auch, me dio un mal presentimiento -dijo gold despertando -ñee~ da igual -y se volvió a dormir

Volviendo.. .

-¡eeh!, ¡yo no soy un pervertido!, ¡ademas, a quie chica se le ocurre dormir con un chico!- se defendió

-¡a mi!, ¡a ti que te valga un pepino!-exclamo

-¡argh!,¡chica salvaje! -

-¡chico princesa!-

-¡ya basta los dos!-grito yellow- no hay porque pelear, y menos por una tontería, que tiene de malo que yo durmiera con ella, además -dijo yellow quitando su sombrero de su cabello haciendo que sapphire y ruby se sorprendieran -soy chica -termino

-¡eeeeh!-gritaron al unísono

-ya lo habia sospechado -dijo emerald

-me tengo que i-ir...-tartamudeo ruby Levantándose de su asiento

-espera un momento...-dijo sapphire sin triunfo

-ataque... de celos -sentenció blue en murmullo

Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnm Saludos y agradecimientos: MUY buena historia por lo que veo solo manejaras a lso dex holder de las 3 primeras generaciones o me equivoco ? ojala pudieran aparecer los de la 4 y poner el shipping de platina y diamond :3 pero aun asi no hay problema me gusto mucho tu fic :3 By: alexissecret

Gracias x animarme, tal vez y los agregué, ya lo están jo jo jo

Si separas a mi pareja favorita te ganaras un enemigo OKNO me gusta la idea de poner diferentes parejas que no sean las que ya todos conocemos pero enserio... Si los separas (ruby y sapphire) mi perro ira a tu casa y te orinara la boca mientras duermes... Adios :3 y dulces sueños :3 By: FranticFan

Okey...O.o...neee de hecho el franticshipping es mi favorito, y jamas se me ocurriría separarlos, y saludame a tu perro :3

espero y les haya gustado 


	3. Nuevo Amigo

**Hola... esto es parte de la compensación... gomenasai D':**

 **No tenia mucho tiempo...gomenasai D':**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece... gomenasai D':**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn**

-ataque...de celos -sentencio blue en murmullo

-¿pero que acaba de pasar?-pregunto crystal

-no lo sabemos -dijeron todos al unísono

-diablos...no hay razón para que se marche de esa manera...-dijo sapphire con tristeza y confusión

-mira quien habla... la que se fue ayer sin decir nada... -dijo blue

-Jeje, perdon pero tu sabes porque -dijo sapphire

-bueno, ¿de que están hablando?-Dijo crystal

-de algo sumamente importante para sapph -dijo blue

-no me llames sapph -

-entonces porque yellow si puede -dijo con un puchero

-porque si -

-después me ganare ese privilegio -dijo blue con resignación

-como si pudieses -

-bueno... ni modo -

-es mejor dejarlo solo...tal vez se sorprendió por lo que hice -dijo yellow con preocupación

-pero no era para que hiciera todo un show -dijo blue con burla

-yo me marcho, no hay nada bueno cerca de ti- green volteo a ver a blue

-si, vete viejo amargado...-dijo blue con enfado

-a veces pienso que tiene razón -dijo silver con resignación

-tu tambien... -chillo blue

-yo pienso lo mismo -dijo crystal tambien marchandose

-si se van, yo también -dijo emerald

-¿tan mala soy?-hizo un puchero

-todos se fueron... -dijo sapphire aun con confusion

-si...cambiemos de tema... yo se lo que sucedió con ruby -dijo con pose calculadora

-¿que le paso?-

-¡son celos!- salto de su asiento

-no...celos no son...tal vez sea el sobreprotegerme... nada más -dijo con la cabeza gacha

-se que tus sentimientos ya los enterraste pero...date una oportunidad...tal vez-

-¡no hay una segunda oportunidad, ademas yo nunca le dí una, porque se que es algo imposible!-grito con tristeza para después cubrirse la boca

-oye...-

-perdon...-corrió a su habitacion y sin mirar atrás, sus pensamientos se tornaron en blanco y de un momento para otro estaban callendo lagrimas por sus mejillas, era un sentimiento profundo y doloroso en ese momento, siguió hasta chocar con un chico de cabellera rubia quien tambien habia estado corriendo

-lo siento -el chico le ofreció su mano hasta que se percató de sus lágrimas -¿esta bien?-

-si, no se preocupe-se limpio las lagrimas, tomo su mano y se levanto -además fue mi culpa -

-no, fue mi culpa -insistió

-claro que no, fue mi culpa -

-entonces es culpa de los dos, ¿si?-

-si- sonrió sapphire

-¿cual es tu nombre?-preguntó

-sapphire -dijo con confianza

-hermoso nombre -

-gracias, ¿cual es el tuyo? -

-me llamo...-

-perdon si te molesto, ni si quiera nos conocemos -se disculpo con una reverencia

-no te preocupes, no me molestas, al contrario me agrada hablar contigo a pesar de no conocerte -sonrió con dulzura

-¿enserio?, vuelvo a decir gracias, creo que te interrumpi al decir tu nombre -

-es cierto, me llamo...-

-¡pearl, ayudame, la señorita de nuevo trata de huir! -grito un chico de cabello castaño, paso por en medio de ellos y después siguió corriendo

-esta bien, ya voy -dijo con frustración

-¿tu nombre es pearl? -pregunto sapphire

-si, lo siento pero me tengo que ir -

-no te preocupes yo tambien me tengo que ir -

-fue un placer conocerte -beso su mano y salio corriendo dejando a una sonrojada sapphire

-s-si... -camino hacia su habitacion, entro, se sentó y se puso a pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡que acto tan penoso acabo de hacer! -se grito asi mismo

-lo que pasa es que estabas celoso -dio directo al grano

-¿yo celoso? ¡ja! Ya quisieras gold -estaba muy alterado

-piensa lo que quieras -

-¿tu no estas celoso?-

-¿de que voy a estar celoso?-

-¿la amas, no?-

-yo jamas dije eso -

-lo dijiste -

-no, nunca dije eso -

-siempre estas divagando sobre ella-

-una cosa es eso, otra cosa es amar -

-yo te escuche mientras dormias, no lo nieges -Se acerco a el

-aah...eso es una larga historia, ¿estas celoso?-

-¡que no estoy CELOSO!-grito con furia

\- C-E-L-O-S-O -

-¡dije que no!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un bello atardecer se acercaba por la ventana de nuestra querida salvaje Pokédex Holder quien se encontraba confundida, triste y un poco emocionada

-¿que haré?, diablos...no se que hacer... -recostada en su cama dijo -es un poco raro sentirse nerviosa, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo... -

-hola sapphire -entro blue

-hola... -

-oye hace rato te vi platicando con un chico -se formo en su rostro una sonrisa picara -¿estabas ligando?-

-¡eeh!, no estaba haciendo tal cosa -se sobresalto

-¿y el beso en tu mano?-

-no lo se, el l-lo hizo no y-yo -desvío la mirada, tartamudeo

-como digas -

-te encanta molestar a la gente- dijo con molestia -me imagino que tambien amas a alguien -

-claro, no eres la única -

-no esperaba que fueras tan directa -

-¿quieres saber su nombre? -

-si -paro orejas

-su nombre es... -

-¿red? -

-no, yo no soy yellow -

-¿silver?-

-no, es -

-¿green?-

-si -

-wow, a pesar de que no se llevan muy bien-

-no me subestimes, muy pronto comera de la palma de mi mano-

-¿y como?-

-no lo se, pero te lo aseguro-sonrio

-vaya, eres insistente, desde cuando -

-desde hace años... -

-no te rindes fácil...-

-claro que no... -

-hablando de amor, ¿silver... ?, nada...-

-¿eeh?, bueno si tu lo dices, no es nada -

-mejor dormire un rato...-

-si, estare en el bar-

-bien, ninguna gota de alcohol para gold -la miro

-esta bien... -y cerro la puerta

-aja...-sapphire se puso a pensar sobre el chico con el que se habia topado mientras corría -con que pearl...parece un buen chico...esta decidido...el sera mi nuevo amigo...-se recosto y se durmió en un par de minutos

Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

-¿que es este sentimiento? -se pregunto asi mismo

Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

La noche abrazaba a el cielo azul que en ese momento se encontraba en plena juventud

-aah...mmm...¿que hora sera?-dijo sapphire limpiando sus pequeñas lagañas -¡eeh!, son las tres de la madrugada...oh por dios... creo que exagere en dormir...-se acomodo y se dispuso a volver a dormir pero eso fue imposible para ella -puff...mejor saldre a caminar un poco...-se levanto y salio para poder sentirse mejor, camino hasta llegar a la parte delantera de el barco para asi poder subir a la barra y poder decir...

-pff...aqui voy...-levanto sus manos y grito -¡soy la reina del mundo entero!...siempre quise decir eso -dijo con risitas pero esta resbalo de la barra, sintió unos brazos tomando su cintura quienes calleron igualmente en el suelo

-aah...lo siento -dijo soltandose de los brazos y levantándose observando que era...

-oh pearl...perdon -le ofreció una mano -¿estas bien?-pregunto

-si...no te preocupes...-tomo su mano y tambien se levanto -¿que haces tan tarde? -

-¿tu que haces tan tarde? -

-pensando -

-yo igual -sonrio

-¿en que?, en tu novio- río

-¡eeh!, no, no tengo novio -

-que mal, una chica tan guapa y sin novio... -

-gracias...tu estabas pensando en tu novia -

-tampoco tengo novia -

-pues también digo lo mismo -

-gracias, oye, ¿que fue esa escena arriba de la barra?-río

-¡me viste!, que vergüenza, es que vi una película y pues quise hacerlo...-se sonrojo y explicó

-jajaja, no te preocupes, no hay porque alborotarse -

-gracias de nuevo...-sonrió

-no hay que agradecer...¿tu crees que la luna es muy bella?- se apoyo en la barra y volteo a ver a la luna con nostalgia

-si...es muy nostálgico, ¿no?-Tambien se apoyo en la barra y vio la luna resplandecer

-si...¿te gusta alguien?-

-eeh...por ahora no...y ¿a ti?-

-si...-

-¿como se llama?-

-platinum berlitz -

-su nombre se me hace conocido.

..ella es como millonaria, ¿o me equivoco?-

-algo asi... ¿ya te a gustado alguien?-

-mm...eeh...si...-

-¿cual es su nombre? -

-ruby -

-oh...perdon si te incómodo -

-no hay problema -

-¿cuando cumples años?*-

-dentro de muy poco...en y tres meses y medio...-

-¿en septiembre? -

-si, el veinte, ¿y tu cuando cumples años? -

-el seis de junio , ¿cuantos cumplirías? -

-quince años, ¿tu cumpliras dieciséis años?-

-si, correcto... -

-bueno...feliz cumpleaños atrasado -sonrió

\- gracias, jejeje- río

-no hay de que -

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?-

-si -se lanzo a sus brazos

-me siento feliz de haberte conocido -la abrazo con ternura

-yo igual -

Siguieron platicando sobre cosas divertidas para ellos mismos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba atentamente

-¿quien es el?-dijo

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **GOmen**

 **Nota: me equivoque en el primer capítulo, no era un año después, era años después.**

 **Gomenasai..**. D':


	4. Llegando a Johto

**Gomenasai...D':**

 **Hola y perdon *-* gomen... no tuve tiempo este ultimo mes...gomen...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece... gomen D':**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

Todos nuestros pokedex holders se encontraban muy emocionados ya que en unos cuantos minutos se encontrarían en johto, unos felices, mareados, tristes, pasajeros asi estaban ahi...

-wow, ya casi estamos en johto- dijo emerald con brillitos en los ojos, por supuesto que se encontraban emocionados, no a cualquiera lo invitan a un viaje en un barco de lujo, bueno al menos a mi no

-si, me siento feliz de volver -dijo gold riendo, es duro estar lejos de tu hogar por varios años, después de la pelea con las tres bestias del equipo rocket tuvo que quedarse en kanto junto a sus amigos, separados, ¿quien no sufriría al no ver a a su querida amada muy lejos?, no puedo ni imaginarlo

-como sea -dijeron silver y green, los tipos fríos del grupo, pero en cuanto se trata de ayudar a sus queridos amigos podrían dar hasta sus vidas por ellos

-puff...que cansancio..-dijo blue, la chica mas sexy del grupo, tal vez sea egoista y algo caprichosa pero algo en ella era especial, sexy pero nunca una cabeza hueca

-sera divertido...-dijo sapphire, linda por dentro pero salvaje por fuera, la triste historia de un desamor, gracias a aquel estupido que no supo valorarla, que idiota diría que tiene amnesia, la linda chica que trata de recuperarse aunque ella misma sabe que eso es imposible

-si...-dijo ruby sin ganas, el estupido del cuento, pero el tambien tiene su historia, tal vez fingió, tal vez no, misterio para mi y misterio para ti, bueno hasta ahora... ¿porque se encontraba mal?, por aquella tonta escenita que hizo el día pasado y por otra cosa mas importante, lo que paso anoche, sentimientos profundos están renaciendo

-te ves muy mal, ¿te paso algo malo?-pregunto emerald, el pokedex mas joven del momento con 14 años de edad recien cumplidos, el chico en plena pubertad que se comporta como niño, el a cambiado completamente, bueno semi, ya no es tan chico igual que antes,mas grande que sapph pero mas chico que ruby

-no...solo me dolio el estomago...-se excuso, la razón era lo que paso en la noche, ¿que paso?, vamos a dejarlo en simple, espío, espío a los dos chicos juntos, ¿que tiene que ver con su animo?, ni si quiera el lo sabe

-¿seguro?-dijo blue con preocupación, no era normal su comportamiento, esta chica no es tonta, empezará la sospecha

-si...-fingió, cosa que no creyó blue, pero por ahora no discutirá con nadie, POR AHORA

-ya hemos llegado a jotho, los pasajeros pueden bajar- se escucho de una bocina, seguramente era el capitán o algo asi

-¡yo primero!- corrió emerald hacia la salida de el barco con gran entusiasmo, para el significaba algo muy importante ya que para el era una operación: "viaje= diversión= región nueva= Nuevos Pokémon"

-¡espera!-lo siguió sapphire con un poco de preocupación pero con gran alegría, ella sabia que disfrutaría estas "vacaciones" que por supuesto durarían por mucho tiempo

-vayamos todos de una vez...-camino green hacia la salida, frio como siempre pero algo dentro de el decía que se la iba a pasarla bien junto a sus amigos.

Mientras que el barco desembarcaba en ciudad cerezo, los Pokédex Holders se sentían con emociones jamas antes encontradas o sentidas por ellos mismos, fueron los primeros en bajar y los últimos en sentirse aburridos como algunas personas que estaban en ese lugar

-mmm...aire fresco -dijo gold al bajar, separado de su tierra por tanto tiempo, ¿quien no se sentiría de esa manera?,era una sensación de libertad

-si...-dijo aun sin ganas ruby, el mal humor o tristeza que tenia no se lo quitaría nadie, Nadie

-wow, esto es tan natural... vayamos al centro Pokémon para rentar habitaciónes...-propuso sapphire aun muy emocionada, tal vez piensa que sera muy diferente a su hogar o a la region de hoenn

-tienes razón, ¡vayamos de una buena vez!-grito blue con alegría y diversión, las personas que no la conocen seguro pensaran que es una presumida por ser sexy pero no es asi, esta le dio la vuelta a la tortilla, tambien puede ser la chica extrovertida de el grupo

-no grites tan alto blue, asustaras a las personas...-dijo yellow con un poco de vergüenza por los gritos de su querida amiga

-como digas -dicho esto corrió hacia el Centro Pokémon dejando a sus amigos con gotitas en sus nucas

-nunca cambia -dijo sapphire con risitas, su amiga literalmente era una loca en ocasiones

-mejor la seguimos-dijo green con su tono frio, para el ella era una niña caprichosa y un poco molesta pero como dije antes, ella tiene algo especial, algo que le gustaba pero que jamas iba admitir

-si -dijeron al unísono con risitas

-por si preguntan, yo no la conozco -dijo gold en tono burlón, yo diría lo mismo

-yo tampoco -dijo red tambien con tono burlón, vaya niña, todos caminaron hacia el Centro Pokémon, emocionados de ver a la nueva enfermera, pero lo único que pudieron pensar al verla fue "solo cambio su peinado, ya me lo esperaba".

-Buenas tardes, podria darnos cinco habitaciones por favor -dijo blue con seriedad, que gran cambio tan repentino.

-claro señorita, tome las llaves -dijo la enfermera con su típico tono de niña buena

-gracias -se retiro y se dirigió a con sus compañeros, dándoles una llave a cuatro de estos

-yo iré con Crystal -dijo blue tomando su mano con suma alegría

-yo iré con sapph -dijo yellow con su linda sonrisa tomando la mano de sapphire y dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitacion pero gold protesto

-yo quería dormir con sapphire -hizo una mueca pero Crystal le dio un golpe en la nuca con su codo

-¡eres un total pervertido! -dijo Crystal con furia, no es la primera vez que hace perversidades o intenta hacer, su personalidad especial

-yo con... mmm...no se -dijo red con angustia, es difícil escoger entre sus mejores amigos, dificilisisisimo

-yo iré con quien sea que no se llame gold... -dijo ruby con un poco de molestia, el seria la última persona con quien compartiría habitación, "ademas de pervertido, molesto, además quien sabe, tal vez tenga tendencias sexuales por culpa de mi belleza, como bugsy"

-entonces yo iré contigo -dijo red sonriendo con alegría

-yo con green~senpai -dijo emerald corriendo hacia green con los brazos abiertos cosa que este esquivo

-Yo iré con silver -dijo gold, la mala suerte recayó en el, "oh maldita sea"pensó silver

-mejor duermo afuera que contigo-dijo con un tono mucho mas frio que de costumbre, el chico de ojos dorados trae desgracias y no fortuna

-oh, no seas asi silver, soy tu mejor amigo -dijo con una drama muy falsa

-quien dijo que somos amigos -cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda pero esta vez con una aura asesina

-no te preocupes hermanito, estarás bien, o sino yo me encargare de eso -dijo blue con dulzura pero lo ultimo con agridulce

-esta bien, no le haré nada -resigno gold, después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones que se encontraban en el segundo piso del Centro Pokémon, en el momento que entraron se escucho la puerta abrirse y de ahi se aproximo un chico con un tipo de boina roja y cabello castaño, este se acerco al mostrador y dijo

-me podria dar tres habitaciones -le sonrió a la enfermera y hizo un ademan a sus amigos quienes estaban afuera

-lo siento pero ya tenemos ocho habitaciones ocupadas, solo tenemos dos -dijo con su linda voz

-esta bien, me podria dar las llaves por favor -extendió su mano y la enfermera le dio las llaves con amabilidad

-oye apresurate ya día -dijo un chico de cabello rubio y una camiseta de rayas

-¿ya tienes las llaves, día?-dijo una chica de cabello negro-azulado con una hermosa sonrisa

-si, señorita -dijo día corriendo hacia ellos -solo habían dos habitaciones, tome señorita -le entrego una llave y la otra se la quedo el

-entonces pearl dormira contigo -dijo la chica con duda

-pero platinum...digo señorita, quiero privacidad-inflo sus cachetes e hizo un puchero, a veces pienso que todos se comportan como niños

-pero son hombres, no puedes dormir conmigo- lo dijo con su mismo tono de siempre, como toda una señorita

-¡eeh!, ¡N-no!, yo n-no me refería de esa fo-forma- dijo con increíble rubor en su cara, los chicos de hoy.

-bueno, me iré a recostar un rato-dijo platinum dirigiéndose a su habitación, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-esta bien señorita -dijo diamond haciendo una reverencia -vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, pearl- le dijo tomando su hombro, lo soltó y se encamino.

-esta bi-bien -dijo aun con ese rojo intenso surcando sus mejillas, después de varios minutos se marchó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-jejeje, ese programa me encanta -dijo blue entre risas y lagrimas

-y ese programa que tiene de bueno -dijo Crystal tecleando en la computadora

-Jajajaja, pues obvio que hace reír -río aun mas fuerte

-eso solo te quema el cerebro-dijo sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla

-jajajaja, no es cierto -enserio que no paraba de reír

-sabes que "especial" me gusto de este programa -paro de reír de un momento a otro.

-no, y no quiero saber -dijo molestandose

-bueno si insistes...fue cuando un par de comediantes fueron, ellos mismos dijeron que no son profesionales pero yo lo dudo, mira aqui tengo el programa grabado- Saco un disco de su bolso y lo puso en el reproductor

-no tengo tiempo para ver eso-dijo tecleando con mas fuerza

-vamos, deja esa cosa por un rato, te va a ser mal tanto trabajo -le sonrió

-ya que -dicho esto blue tomo el control, le dio "play" y Crystal cerro la computadora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-green~san, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo con duda, este Pokédex Holder era muy curioso en cuanto a sus amigos, pero como dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato" pero este lo toma "la curiosidad mato al gato, pero este murió sabiendo".

-claro-dijo leyendo atentamente un libro que trataba sobre la evolución Pokémon "El principio pasado y el Fin futuro" "escrito por Charles Darwin.

-¿porque es muy frio?-preguntó inocentemente, este solo dejo de leer, puso el libro en una mesita de noche y respondió

-no soy frío, tu un día vas a madurar y lo entenderas-dijo con su típico tono de voz, se quito los lentes y emerald respondió

-entonces porque red~san no es igual que tu, el es mas divertido- dijo haciendo un puchero, si que era infantil a pesar de su edad, ya catorce años de edad y ninguna pizca de madurez

-porque el es un total inmaduro e infantil -dijo aun con su tono frio

-bueno...¿le puedo hacer otra pregunta? -dijo con brillitos en los ojos

-dila -respondió

-¿porque red no se da cuenta de que yellow lo quiere?-preguntó sin mas

-porque es un inmaduro, y tambien un distraído en esas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta sus lentes y se los ponía

-entonces si usted ya es un hombre maduro, ¿usted AMA a alguien? -resalto la segunda palabra, haciendo que este se quedara atónito.

-...-no respondió, quedo con mirada perdida y se puso a pensar "¿amar?", en ese momento se empezaron a ver imágenes de el junto a una chica, ¿quien era esa chica?, se los dejare a su cuenta.

-...-"...en","..reen", este salio de su fantasía

-¡green!- grito emerald Preocupado

-¿eeh?-dijo moviendo su cabeza

-¿estas bien?-dijo aun preocupado

-eeh...si...-dijo tomando su libro y empezó a leerlo, lo raro era que...

-esta al revés -señalo el libro

-oh...mejor salgo un rato...-dijo aun anonadado en sus pensamientos, se quito los lentes, dejo el libro en la mesita de noche y despues salio de la habitacion, despues se puso a pensar, la verdad no le importo lo vergonzoso que fue hacer eso

-definitivamente no esta bien...¿dije algo malo?-se pregunto asi mismo, era totalmente rara la situación en la que habia pasado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿porque estas asi, ruby?-pregunto red, su amigo no se levantaba para nada y eso le preocupaba

-estar, ¿como...?-dijo sin ganas

-asi de deprimido, no estas enfermo -dijo con sospechas.

-no estoy deprimido... -dijo tapandose con las sabanas de su cama

-Mentira...dime-dijo con una cara de oveja a medio morir

-no estoy deprimido...es verguenza de la escena de ayer...-dijo rojo como un tomate al recordar el momento

-¿y porque vergüenza? -pregunto muy inocente, era el chico más ingenuo que haya conocido

-solo querías protegerla-

-emm...si...-mintió ruby, la verdad es que cuando sucedió eso si pensaba protegerla pero mayoritariamente sintio furia, ni el sabe porque.

-pero creo que eso no es toda la razón -dijo mirando sus ojos con duda

-bueno... yo...ayer en el crucero... me levante en la madrugada y...me diriji hacia el norte del mismo... pero observe que habían dos personas y me decidí a esconderme... era sapphire en brazos de un chico que no conozco... aunque no pude escuchar su conversación... me sentí frustrado y por eso estoy asi, aunque no se porque exactamente -red lo miro atentamente hasta que soltó

-¡aah!-dijo con pose de inspiración

-¿sabes porque? -alucino ruby con brillitos en los ojos

-¡aja!...no- después de eso rodó una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca de ruby y cayo al piso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-jajaja, quien diría que te estas riendo -dijo blue mirando a Crystal

-n-no...me estoy riendo...jmn-dijo tapandose la Boca para evitar que salgan sus risitas

-jajaja, ¿son buenos, verdad?-dijo riéndose

-debo admitir que si...mm..-aun ocultando su risa

-jajajajajaja- blue soltó carcajadas hasta caerse en su cama

-deja de reirte asi- se acerco a la ventan y abrió las cortinas para encontrarse con una hermosa vista, el atardecer, a ellas les había tocado la habitacion con vista al mar, raramente observo una silueta a la cual reconoció. -¿green?-

-jaja-disminuyo la risa de blue para después preguntar-¿que tiene que ver green?-

-mira -señalo cerca del mar

-que estará haciendo ahi*-dijo levantándose de la cama.-iré a ver que le pasa -

-si-observo como su amiga se marchaba de la habitacion para después volver a ver por la ventana a lo que vio algo mas raro todavía-green...¿esta...rojo?-dijo rifiriendose a su sonrojo, tal vez estaba de espaldas pero una parte de su cara era notable, y su vista era como la de un halcón. -sera por el atardecer- dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-oh...diablos- resigno green mirando hacia el profundo mar mientras un aire fresco sacudia su cabellera.

-¡hey!, green -grito blue mientras corría hacia el. -¿te pasa algo?-se paro junto a el y lo dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-no...¿porque?, chica ruidosa-dijo sin mirarla.

-tu no sales como si nada-dijo mirando al horizonte

-¿te m-molesta?-tartamudeo

-¡eeh!, estas tartamudeando, wow eso es nuevo- volteo a verlo y dijo -¡estas rojo!-

-yo no estoy r-rojo-tartamudeo nuevamente

-como digas -dijo blue sonriendo -es lindo el atardecer, ¿no?-

-s-si, es hermoso -

-tu no eres green -hizo un puchero, que raramente le saco una sonrisa a green

-te ves divertida así -sonrió

-te pasa algo...dejame ver -puso su mano en la frente de green y grito- ¡estas hirviendo!-

-n-no es cie-cierto... -se derrumbo en la arena, blue se alarmo y grito

-¡g-green!, ¡green! -se arrodillo y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza

-¡ayuda!- corrió hacia al Centro Pokémon para llamar a sus amigos, gold y red levantaron a green cada quien de un brazo y lo llevaron a su habitacion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-pobre green~sempai -comento sapphire con preocupación

-¿que le habrá pasado?, miren a blue, esta muy preocupada -dijo ruby, observaron a blue sentada en una silla cerca de la cama en donde se encontraba green.

-¿tu sabes algo, emerald?-pregunto silver, tenían duda ya que el era su compañero de cuarto

-no...pero después de hacerle unas preguntas, empezó a comportarse raro...-dijo emerald una poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-pues eso si que es extraño- dijo Crystal haciendo lo mismo que emerald- ¿que clase de preguntas?-

-le pregunte cosas como , "¿porque eres frio?"-dijo emerald

-oh...eso no es nada que pueda alterarlo...-dijo Crystal preocupada

-si...eso es muy extraño...-dijo yellow

-entonces...¿que le pudo haber pasado...?-dijo sapphire

-lo importante ahora es que se recupere- dijeron red y gold muy preocupados por su amigo.

-tienen razón -dijo blue levantándose de su asiento -mejor vayan a dormir, ya es tarde, yo me quedare con el, emerald ve a dormir con Crystal -

-¡eeh!, el puede dormir con Crys, mientras que yo no puedo dormir con chicas -dijo resiviendo un codazo en su nuca de parte de Crystal

-porque tu eres un estupido pervertido- dijo con enfado

-no se preocupe, además son camas separadas- dijo emerald.

-buenas noches, blue- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se marchaban.

-buenas noches... -dijo sin ganas -vas a estar bien, green- acaricio sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos, se acurruco junto a el para después quedarse dormida.

 **mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **puntos:**

 *** lo que pasa es que e leído algunos fanfics y escriben asi:**

 **¿que hace "hay"?**

 **No es "hay" se escribe "ahi"**

 **porque "hay" es sinónimo de encontrar, se utiliza como "hay algo en mi zapato", "ahi" es sinónimo de estar: "¿quien esta ahi".**

 **Gracias x ver**


	5. El día de blue

**Holiwis, perdon por la tardanza.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, aunque quisiera.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

Una brisa cálida acompañada con los rayos del sol, se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación de nuestra querida Crystal y emerald.

-buenos dias...-dijo Crystal saludando a emerald quien se acababa de levantar, fue una noche dura ya que la mayoria no pudo dormir a causa de la condición de green.

-buenos dias -dijo emerald quitando lagañas de sus ojos, en los cuales se notaba unas enormes ojeras .

-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto Crystal escribiendo información en su computadora.

-mas o menos, ¿green mejoro?-pregunto con preocupación, su amigo se habia enfermado con quien sabe que.

-aun no se levanta, y blue sigue a su lado- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su computadora

-espero que hoy este mejor- respondió con angustia ante tal oración.

-si, yo tambien, si quieres ve a verlo, mientras yo me daré un baño- dijo confiandole sus palabras, agradece al cielo que emerald no sea un estupido pervertido igual a gold.

-esta bien Crystal -dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-blue~sempai, ¿esta bien?-pregunto sapphire entrando a la habitacion donde estaba ella y green

-si, a pesar de estar preocupada dormi bien -dijo sonrió con dulzura

-veo que aun no se levanta- dijo silver apoyándose en cuadro de la puerta con las manos cruzadas

-no...pero estoy segura que hoy se mejorara- dijo volteando a ver a silver con una sonrisa .

-no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se despertara- dijo desviando la mirada.

-si...¿donde estan yellow y red?-pregunto, pero ella sabia la respuesta. -¿durmiendo?-

-si, para ellos aun es muy temprano- dijo emerald entrando, al parecer antes de ir a la habitacion de green, fue a mirar por ahi.

-ya me lo esperaba -dijo blue riendo con alegría.

-mejor vayamos a comer, ya me dio hambre-dijo sapphire mientras le rugian las tripas.

-vamos -dijo emerald mientras se levantaba y todos se fueran a algún restaurante cerca.

-no te preocupes, en un rato volvere- blue le dijo a green para después irse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ruby, vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres venir?-dijo sapphire entrando al cuarto de ruby y red.

-no gracias...-dijo recostado en su cama

-Sigues de mal humor...vamos anda- dijo con cara de perrito abandonado

-no...-dijo aun triste o angustiado

-bueno...yo no te voy a rogar -dijo acercándose a la cama de red, este solo estaba dormido con la ropa de ayer.

-¿que vas a hacer...?- volteo a ver a sapphire quien se estaba acercando a red.

-despertarlo- dijo parandose cerca de la cama de red.

-¿eeh...?-este se sentó inmediatamente y la miro.

-red~sempai...despierte- lo movió despacio mientras que este no contesto, esta se arrodillo y se acerco a el, ruby la miro y empezó a enojarse, esta siguió acercandose a su oreja sin intenciones de hacer enojar a ruby

-red~sempai es hora de despertar, fuu- susurro y soplo, cosa que hizo enfurcer a ruby.

-aah- gimio red, se vio su sonrojo y se levanto con pereza, ruby literalmente exploto.

-¡¿a quien levantas de esa forma?!, ¡vámonos!-le tomo de la mano y salio corriendo de ahi hacia el restaurante.

-¿uuh?, gracias sapphire- dijo aun sabiendo que ya se habia levantado -me gustaría que me levanten asi todos los dias...siempre me levantan gritandome- dijo sobando la oreja en la cual soplo sapphire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿oh?, donde esta emerald- se despertó green -jejeje, me daré un baño- dijo con una sonrisa, que raro, ¿no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡oye!, no me jales de esa manera- dijo sapphire zafandose de la mano de ruby ya fuera de el Centro Pokémon.

-¡porque si!-le grito

-no me jales asi, ademas como esta ese cambio de humor tan repentino- puso sus manos en sus caderas e inclinándose hacia el, este solo dio un paso atras.

-pues...porque...me... me...dieron...me...dieron... -tartamudeo

-me ¿que?-dijo con cara de enojada.

-me... me... me dio hambre- dijon con una gotita de nervios.

-te perdono, ¡vamos!- camino hacia el restaurante, lo perdono tan fácil, ¿porque?, pregunten a su estómago, de camino encontraron a Crystal y de ahi se fueron juntos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿que van a ordenar?-pregunto una mesera a nuestros Pokedéx Holders quienes estaban sentados*

Estaban sentados de esta forma

I blue [ M ] rald I

I silver [ E ]Sapph I

I Crystal [ S A ] Gold I

-Ruby -

-yo un filete - dijo emerald, fue blue la que hablo

-yo una ensalada -dijo silver

-yo un filete -dijeron sapphire y gold

-ensalada -dijo ruby aun muy angustiado

-para mi una ensalada -dijo levantando su dedo indice, pero gold protesto

-yo no solo quiero un filete, te quiero a ti nena, ¿que tal si vamos al almacen?- se arrodillo y beso su mano, esta solo río nerviosamente al ver una aura asesina cerca de Crystal

-¡pervertido!-dijo Crystal brindandole a gold un codazo en la nuca -perdón, siga con lo suyo-dijo sin quitar su codo de la nuca de gold quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-eeh... si...-dijo retirándose de la mesa.

-esto es muy típico -dijo blue con mucha gracia, bueno según ella.

-q-quita tu codo, chica seria- dijo Gold aun en el suelo con el codo de Crystal en su nuca.

-está bien, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!, molestas a la señorita -dijo quitando su codo y volviendo a sentarse.

-esta bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer -dijo sentandose en su lugar mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-vaya estupido- dijo silver cruzado de brazos.

-tu callate niña- dijo aun sobandose la nuca -dolio, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, varios golpes mas y literalmente ya no sentiré nada-

-jajaja, eres muy gracioso- soltó carcajadas blue-hubiera visto green esto...-

-ya no te preocupes mas, al rato va a estar mucho mejor -dijo sapphirento animando a su querida amiga, claro que se preoucupaba por green porque era la persona especial para su amiga.

-red~san y yellow~sempai son unos perezosos, ni si quiera han venido, seguramente están dormidos- dijo rald haciendo que ruby se sienta aun mas frustrado.

-no, de hecho yo desperté a red~san -dijo con pose orgullosa

-¡eeh! Y no te lanzo una almohada o algo por el estilo -dijo blue muy sorprendida ante tales palabras.

-no, alcanze a escuchar un "gracias, sapphire" -dijo sonriendo.

-wow, como lo despertaste, el no se despierta fácil y ademas si lo llegan a despertar siempre lanza una almohada o se enoja- dijo viendo a sapphire como un ejemplo a seguir

-solo le dije "red~sempai es hora de despertar" le sople a su oreja y se despertó -dijo como si nada, y todos presenciaron que el aura de ruby aumentaba.

-jo jo jo, le diré a yellow que lo despierte de esa manera, sapphire eres una niña demasiado inocente- dijo con una risa medio forzada.

-sapphire~~~ despiertame de esa manera ~~-dijo abrazandola por la cintura.

-¡G-O-L-D!-hubo un aura mucho mas grande que la de ruby que provenía de Crystal, esta se levanto un poco de su asiento y le tiro el salero a Gold en la cara cosa que hizo que Gold soltara a sapphire.

-¿esta bien, Gold~sempai?, no vuelva a abrazarme por sorpresa- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-tengan sus pedidos -dijo la misma mesera dejando una charola con los pedidos en el centro de la mesa.

-gracias -dijeron todos con amabilidad.

-¡a comer!-grito Gold con entusiasmo, "ese grupito de jóvenes...están locos", "no te preocupes asi son hoy en día"se escucho por ahi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-aah...-bostezo la pequeña Pokedéx Holder con pereza, ella junto con red son unos perezosos.

-hola yellow -dijo red sentado junto a yellow observando con total atención

-eeh...red~san, ¿que hace aqui?-dijo mientras limpiaba las lagañas que se le habían colado cerca de sus ojos.

-pues, quise verte pero te encontrabas dormida -le sonrió con calidez cosa que causo un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella

-oh...b-bueno podria salir de la habitacion, me voy a cambiar- dijo aun con el rojo en sus mejillas

-esta bien, te espero a fuera para ir a comer, todos ya se fueron menos tu, green y yo -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-se lo diré un día de estos- dijo levantándose para después cambiarse e ir con red para comer con los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-iré a ver como esta green- dijo blue caminando hasta la habitacion

-esta bien -dijo Crystal tambien marchandose hacia su habitacion

-green...-dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente observando que no se encontraba nadie ahi. -¿green?-

-¡blue!, ¡ven!-se escucho Crystal desde su habitacion

-¿que pasa?, ya voy -dijo mientras corría hacia allá -oye Crystal, no esta green-

-mira, esta por allá - apunto hacia la ventana, green estaba en las orillas del mar.

-a lo mejor ya se le paso la fiebre, yo voy por el-dijo saliendo de ahi y caminando a donde estaba green.

-sera mejor continuar con mi trabajo- dijo mientras tomaba su computadora y se ponía a teclear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-green, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto blue acercándose a el.

-nunca me e sentido mejor- le dijo sonriendo, cosa extraña de el.

-mmm...dejame ver otra vez...-toco su frente y lo raro es que ya no tenia fiebre. -que raro...-

-mejor vayamos con los demás, ¿si?-volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba hacia dentro del Centro Pokémon.

-¡tu no eres green!, ¡lo haz raptado!-dijo corriendo hacia el.

-a que te refieres, soy yo- señalo su propia cara que aun tenia una sonrisa, esto provoco un sonrojo leve en la cara de blue.

-v-vamos con los demás, a ver que opinan- tartamudeo desviando la mirada de "el nuevo green".

-esta bien, vamos -tomo la mano de blue y siguió caminando, claro aun con su sonrisa cálida para blue.

-no tomes mi m-mano de esa manera- dijo sin poner resistencia, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-no pasa nada si lo sigo haciendo, ¿o si?-pregunto muy alegre.

-no...-llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones donde le hablo a todos pero despues de quitar la mano de green de la suya.

-vamos todos a mi cuarto- dijo mientras todos iban al cuarto de blue y Crystal.

-¿que pasa blue?-pregunto sapphire con duda y curiosidad, después observo que ahi estaba green -es que green ya mejoro, ¿verdad?-

-no es solo eso, mirenlo bien.-todos lo observaron y se impactaron al ver a green sonriendo.

-¡el no es green!, ¡lo han secuestrado!-grito red tomando su propia cabeza y empezando a alterarse (xd).

-calma red~san- dijo yellow tranquilizando a red.

-el no es green...no nos hagas bromas, se supone que green es un chico frio y amargado igual que silver- dijo gold "descubriendo la broma".

-idiota- dijo silver, el se había impactado pero no como los demás -exagerados.-

-¡el es green!, no es broma -señalo blue a green.

-¿que pasa?, no se alteren, soy yo- dijo sonriendo con alegría.

-¿que le habrá pasado?, ¿aun tiene fiebre? -pregunto Crystal.

-no, ya se le a curado- dijo volviendo a tocar su frente.

-esto es todavía mas raro...-dijo tratando de pensar.

-bueno, asi es mejor, ¿no?-dijo ruby riendo.

-¡no!-gritaron todos menos silver y yellow.

-su frialdad lo hace especial- dijo red observando a green.-oh no, me robara el puesto -dijo mientras todos se caían con una gotita al estilo anime.

-bueno, vamos a dejar que con el tiempo se le pase -dijo blue volviendo a levantarse.

-vamos, no me crees-dijo green tomando sus mejilla y moviendolas.

-no ha-hagas eso- dijo tratando de quitar sus manos. -si quieren ya pueden irse- dijo mientras se marchaban todos menos Crystal.

-pero disfruta verlo feliz- dijo Crystal tomando su computadora de nuevo.

-tienes razón -dijo sontiendole a green, este solo se sonrojo.

-te ves linda sonriendo- le sonrió levemente.

-g-gracias- tambien se sonrojo.

-que tal si te llevo a comprar -dijo sacando su tarjeta de credito.

-¡eeh!, claro que si- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.-vamos -dijo corriendo hacia a fuera.

-Vamos- dijo siguiendo a blue.

-par de tortolos- dijo Crystal volviendo a su trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Green y blue se encontraban en una tienda de ropa que no estaba muy lejos de ahi.

-mira ese vestido-señalo al vestido, era un vestido de tipo corsé azul con encajes de un tono mas suave, una falda pegada al cuerpo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una tela separada del cuerpo de un color mas suave pero transparente que llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas.

-se te vera bien, es de tu talla, ¿o no?-dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

-si, vamos, compralo -dijo tomando su mano llevando el vestido al cajero. -¿cuanto cuesta este vestido?-

-son $200 dolares, tarjeta o efectivo -

-oh, es muy caro... -dijo un poco deprimida, green la miro y dijo.

-en tarjeta porfavor -dijo dándole la tarjeta a la cajera.

-¿en serio?-dijo mientras recibía el vestido en una bolsa super cara y de buena calidad.

-si -le sonrió, en ese momento no le importo el dinero, solo la felicidad de blue.

-gracias -salto hacia el y le dio un cálido abrazo -muchas gracias- esto le ocasiono un sonrojo a green.

-no hay de que- dijo correspondiendo a el abrazo de blue.

-una pareja más -sonrió la cajera al verlos salir de la tienda.

-¿no quieres otra cosa?-le pregunto green cuando ya estaban separados.

-pero ya te hice gastar mucho con el vestido -le dijo con culpa.

-vamos, solo por un dije - dijo caminando a una joyería.

-eres tan bueno y amable- dijo caminando junto a el, entraron a la joyería y blue dejo escojerlo a green.

-mira este- señalo a un dije de corazón de una piedra preciosa: zafiro, era un dije que se partía en dos y dos cadenas de oro solido.

-podria decirme el precio de ese dije con cadenas -le pregunto al cajero.

-hoy tenemos un precio especial de $120 dolares, ¿lo compra?-

-si, tenga- saco dinero de su cartera, la Cajera le entrego el dije en un estuche, ellos agradecieron y salieron de la joyería, caminaron hasta la orilla del mar.

-vamos haber como se te ve el dije- tomo el estuche y agarro una parte -volteate -esta asintió y Se volteo

-muchas gracias green- dijo mientras green le abrochaba la cadena. -es muy hermoso, ahora yo te lo pondré -e hizo lo mismo con green.

-pero es tuyo- dijo sin resistencia.

-pero yo quiero darte la otra mitad - dijo abrochando la cadena, green se volteo rapidamente y tomo las muñecas de blue, estaba sonrojado.

-¿q-que pasa?-dijo sonrojandose, en ese momento se cruzaron sus fugases miradas y sus corazones latiendo con rapidez.

-blue...yo...-dejo una de sus muñecas y le acaricio su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de esa forma -yo...-esta solo lo miro con un poco de duda y emoción. -yo...yo te amo blue -acerco su rostro con el de ella y momentos después sus labios se encontraban entrelazados, era un beso, un beso tierno y dulce que no se podria describir tan facilmente, algo que ellos en ese momento disfrutaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blue y green se encaminaron hacia el centro Pokémon sin hablarse y aun sonrojados, cada quien se marcho a su habitacion muy nerviosos.

-oh, ya llegaste blue...¿te pasa algo?-dijo Crystal ya que la vio algo extraña.

-Crys...green...me... m-me beso... -dijo tocando sus labios, esta solo se sorprendió y dijo

-¡¿que?! -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paso el dia muy rápido para blue, ella aun sentía la calidez en sus labios, durmio como reyna gracias a aquel beso.

El día se asomaba y el despertar de blue tambien, esta solo se ducho y se dirigió a la habitacion de green "ahora si le diré lo que siento por el"pensó mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿que pasa, blue?-dijo emerald abriendo la puerta.

-podrías hablarle a g-green- dijo sonrojada mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

-esta bien- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo y salia green.

-¿que pasa?-dijo green sin ningún gesto en la cara.

-pues quería... hablar sobre lo...de ayer...-dijo aun jugando con sus dedos.

-¿ayer?, ¿que paso ayer?-dijo un poco confundido.

-pues ayer tu...espera...¿como que "que paso ayer"?-dejo de jugar con sus dedos.

-no paso nada en especial, que recuerde- dijo con tono indiferente.

-¡no lo recuerdas!-se enfado y empezó a gritar.

-¡que te pasa chica ruidosa, ni si quiera te hecho nada!-grito con enfado.

-¡eres un estupido!, ¡¿como lo vas a olvidar?!-dijo dándose cuenta de que volvió el green normal.-¡IDIOTA!-grito con fuerza, después empezaron a salir lagrimas cristalinas por sus hermosos orbes, cosa que impacto a green, se quedo atónito para después verla irse.

-...- green solo entro su habitacion sin decir nada, después se recosto en su cama-perdon blue...-saco el dije dentro de su camisa y lo observo atentamente, talvez no lo olvido ¿o si?, ¿quien lo sabrá?.

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Les doy un aviso, a los que les gusta otro tipo de shipping que no sea frantic, porfavor lea desde el principio para que entienda la historia porque me iré asi: varios Cap. Un shipping otros Caps. Otro shipping.**

 **si me entienden?**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Olvido y Adios Ciudad Cerezo

**Hola hoy no me atrase :3 no me regalan algo D':, vivo en el paiszuculemthoso de tu abuelita ((?)), bueno sigamos.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-¿que pasa?, escuche gritos- dijo Crystal mientras que blue cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¡ES UN IDIOTA!-grito desesperadamente, esta solo se dejo caer en su cama boca a bajo -¡ESTUPIDO GREEN!, ¡IDIOTA!, ¡IDIOTA!-grito, Crystal dejo la computadora de lado y se acerco a blue

-¿te hizo algo?-dijo acariciando su cabello, no le gustaba ver como su amiga derramaba lagrimas en la almohada.

-¡si!, destrozo mi corazón -dijo aun boca abajo.

-explicame...-dijo jugando con su cabello castaño.

-¡se olvido!-Crystal solo la observo confundida- ¡no recuerda nada!-

-ya deja de llorar blue...no vale la pena...-dijo un poco triste por ella -ayer me puse a pensar porque se comportaba asi... descubrí que era por esa fiebre...fue una fiebre diferente a las demás...esta después de tenerla revela como es por el interior... me imagino que la amnesia es parte de la fiebre...-dijo Crystal, ella era una buena amiga, ayudaba quien fuera cuando sea.

-pues...¡Sigue siendo un IDIOTA!-resono la ultima palabra con gran intensidad -ahora se como se sentía sapphire...sniff...-continuollorando.

-No vale la pena llorar por un maldito hombre...-dijo Crystal con melancolía

-porfavor...habla con sapphire y tu quedate con yellow -dijo sin voltear a verla.

-esta bien- Crystal solo se levanto y se fue, varios minutos después se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¿que te pasa blue?-dijo sapphire entrando a la habitación.

-sa...¡sapphire!-dijo abrazandola con tal fuerza que hizo que las dos cayeran al piso.

-no llores, dime que te pasa...-dijo dándole palmadas en su espalda, blue asintio y le explico lo sucedido, desde las compras hasta el olvido...-¡eeh! Green~sempai es un estupido, pero no es bueno que llores por el -dijo acariciando su cabelllo.

-pero no puedo evitarlo...ya se como te sentiste...-dijo aun llorando.

-no te preocupes... tal ves sea por la fiebre...-dijo sapphire abrazandola con mas fuerza.

-pero...¡no puedo aguantar las lagrimas!-dijo llorando con mas fuerza.

-como dije antes, tal ves halla sido por la fiebre...¡no como la mentira de el idiota de ruby!-dijo con furia, tal ves su amiga no era de las filosofas, pero cuando se trata de amor puedes contar con ella, por la experiencia.

-pero...¡Duele!, ¡Duele sapphire!-dijo sollozando.

-lo se...pero ya no llores...me voy a se-sentir mal -empezaron a rodar lagrimas por el rostro de sapphire, ella sabia que dolía.

-¡duele sapphire!, ¡Duele Mucho!-

-¡lose!, ¡se que duele!-dijo llorando junto a ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿escuchas eso?-dijo red un poco confundido por los sonidos extraños de al lado, ¿de quien era la habitacion de al lado?, de Crystal y blue.

-si, ¿que habrá pasado?-dijo con curiosidad, a lo mejor hubo un accidente o algo asi -es mejor ir a ver...-

-esta bien, yo me quedo aqui- dijo red, ruby solo asintió y se marchó de la habitacion, este se acerco a la puerta,.escuchó a las chicas llorar, "esa es la voz de...sapphire"pensó ruby, tomo la perilla y la iba a girar...

-espera...deja a las chicas un rato solas- dijo Crystal saliendo de la habitación de yellow.

-pero...están llorando...-dijo quitando su mano de la perilla.

-Deja que estén a solas, porfavor, es cuestión de ellas... después dile a sapphire que te explique... -dijo Crystal viendo a ruby muy seriamente.

-esta bien... -alejandose de la habitación para por ultimo escuchar -¡IDIOTAS! -de parte de las dos chicas.

-¿y que paso...?-pregunto red mientras jugaba con una trampa para dedos.

-las chicas estaban mal...-dijo recordando la voz de sapphire diciendo "IDIOTAS", "¿a que se referían con eso?"pensó ruby.

-¿como?, ¿se han lastimado?-dijo red preocupado, este volteo a ver a ruby aun con los dedos enganchados, cosa que no se pudo evitar, ruby solo negó con la cabeza.

-no lo se, Crys dijo que las dejara solas- le respondió a red mientras se volvía a recostar

-Espero que estén bien...pero que no Crys estaba con blue-se confundió red

-supongo que ella estaba con yellow y sapphire con blue- dijo mirando a la pared con gesto preocupado

-oh...me podrías ayudar- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de la trampa para dedos.

-si -se acercó a el y empezó a ayudarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Crystal sentandose en su cama, sapphire ya se habia ido de la habitación

-un poco...-dijo con los ojos rojos e Hinchados por tanto llorar.

-me alegro de que ya no llores, mejor es avisarles a todos que hoy nos vamos a ciudad malva-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, vamos -dijo levantándose de su cama.

-ven, primero te lavaré la cara- la tomo de la mano y la llevo al baño para lavarle la cara, ya no se le notaba tanto el haber llorado.

-ahora si, ¡vamos!-dijo con entusiasmo, las dos se dirigieron a todas las habitaciones para avisarles, excepto que blue no se acercó a la habitación de green, mejor fue Crystal.

-listo, ya todos lo saben -dijo acomodando sus cosas en una mochila, claro esos dias solo habia sacado lo necesario.

-yo tambien guardare mis cosas- dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y acomodaba todas sus cosas, todos estaban haciendo lo mismo ya que seria su ultimo día en ciudad cerezo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-sapphire...¿podrías venir un momento?-Dijo ruby tocando la puerta, viendo que sapphire se encontraba con los ojos rojos hinchados, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-si...-dijo cerrando la puerta de paso diciendo -ahora vuelvo yellow -la rubia solo asintió, ruby se dirigió hasta su habitacion, a sapphire solo le entro curiosidad, entraron pero no estaba red, seguramente se encontraba en otra habitación.

-¿me podrías decir porque lloraban tu y blue?-se sentó junto a ella, y la miro seriamente.

-eso a ti que te importa... -desvío su mirada al suelo.

-me importa mucho, ustedes dos son mis amigas, y eso me preocupa demasiado-la miro preocupado, sapphire levanto la mirada y se cruzo con la de ruby, esto ocasiono que se sonrojara levemente.

-bueno...-sapphire le contó lo mismo que le dijo blue y después prosiguio para explicar porque ella habia llorado. -y luego empezó a llorar con mas fuerza y me dio mucha tristeza, por eso estaba llorando...-mintió.

-oh...me siento mal por ella... bueno...sera mejor que vayas a acomodar tus cosas para irnos dentro de una hora-dijo mientras se paraba e iba por su maleta, ella solo asintio y se marcho hacia su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿todos están listos?- pregunto red, ya todos estaban en grupo en la planta baja del centro Pokémon.

-si- dijeron la mayoria.

-muchas gracias enfermera joy -red hizo una referencia y se marcho junto a los demás hacia afuera.

-yo los guiaré -dijo gold poniéndose al frente de todos.

-seria mejor que lo hiciera Crystal o yo -dijo silver con los brazos cruzados.

-confíen en mi por una vez, conozco a johto como la palma de mi mano- dijo haciendo una pose.

-vamos, guianos gold -lo siguió red, despues todos se resignaron a seguirlo.

Normalmente llegarían en seis horas caminando por las típicas rutas, ademas habían partido a las dos de la tarde, caminaron por cuatro horas pero no llegaban ni a la mitad del camino segun Crystal.

-ya va a anochecer, gold...-crystal lo miro con una aura asesina.

-no se preocupen... Mmm...llegaremos en unas cuantas horas mas... -río nerviosamente

-admitelo- dijo Crystal.

-¿admitir que, Crystal?-dijo red tomando un poco de agua.

-¡admite que nos perdimos!-grito Crystal.

-¡eeh!-gritaron todos al unísono excepto green y silver.

-es mejor acampar aqui, no llegaremos, ademas ni yo se donde estamos- dijo Crystal.

-tienes razón -montaron un mini campamento y todos iban igual que en el hotel dos en cada una.

-yo voy por madera para la fogata -dijo sapphire.

-yo te acompaño -dijo gold con una sonrisa pícara, mal que Crystal no lo habia visto.

-yo tambien iré -dijo ruby, no iba a dejar a sapphire con una bestia pervertida.

-esta bien -dijo Crystal.

-¿quien hará de comer?-pregunto red mientras rugia su estomago, no habían comido en todo el día.

-yo -dijo Crystal sacando varias cosas de su mochila -¿cerillos o encendedor?-preguntó a su alrededor

-yo -dijo green

-bueno esperemos a que traigan la leña- dijo Crystal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-sapphire, yo te ayudo a subir al árbol -dijo gold con una mirada pervertida.

-no necesita ayuda- dijo ruby con una venita en la sien.

-no gracias, yo puedo sola- dijo sapphire mientras escalaba el árbol y arrancaba ramas de el mismo.

-wow, si que es buena en esto- miro hacia allá - yo recogeré del suelo-

-yo no me ensuciare-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-entonces para que haz venido-dijo gold recogiendo ramitas.

-para vigilarte -dijo viéndolo con enojo.

-¿celos?-dijo gold con mirada picara

-n-no, es que tu eres un pervertido, es claro que la quiero proteger de una bestia como - dijo mientras se cruzaba con la mirada de gold

-¿a que te refieres con eso? Chico cursi- dijo gold, sus miradas realmente echaban chispas.

-¡a que eres un pervertido!-dijo ruby retandolo con la mirada.

-¡tu eres un chico cursi!-dijo gold con una venita en su sien.

-¡pervertido se oye mejor!-se burlo ruby

-¡entonces, eres gay!-dijo gold.

-¡pervertido!-

-¡gay!-

-¡pervertido!-

-¡gay!-

-¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?!-sapphire brinco en medio de los dos con ramitas en las manos.-¡Callate chico princesa!-

-¡eeh!, pero...-

-¡Callate pervertido!-se dirigió hacia gold.

-pero...-

-¡todos felices y contentos!, ¡¿esta bien?!-les grito a los dos.

-esta bien...-dijeron al unísono, sapphire solo camino hacia el campamento con gran furia.

-da miedo cuando se enoja...-dijo gold con una gotita al estilo anime

-esta vez concuerdo contigo-dijo ruby tambien con una gotita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ten crys -sapphire dejo cerca de Crystal todas las ramitas, pero esta noto su enojo.

-gracias, ¿te pasa algo?-la vio con duda a lo que ella dijo.

-preguntale a aquel par de idiotas- señalo el lugar por donde venían gold y ruby sin nada de leña.

-¡gold!, ¡ruby! ¿que le han hecho a sapphire? -dijo con un aura asesina detrás de ella.

-n-nada ...-dijeron los dos negando con las manos junto con una gotita de nervios.

-sea lo que hicieron, ¡no lo vuelvan a hacer, y te lo repito de nuevo gold!-los regaño a los dos.

-si, Crystal -dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia.

-bueno green, prestame tu encendedor- dijo señalando la leña ya acomodada, ademas ya habia anochecido.

\- Toma- este se lo dio a Crystal, ella puso papel higiénico encima de la madera y después le hecho aceite, después encendió otro pedacito y lo tiro arriba de lo demas

-ahora solo queda que haga mi magia-dijo Crystal mientras acomodaba una olla y los demás ingredientes, en una hora estuvo lista la cena.

-Mmm...estag muyg ricog Crystal -dijo sapphire con la boca llena.

-come bien, no eres para nada femenina -la regaño ruby

-pues tu te excedes de afeminado -dijo con una venita en la sien.

-dejen de pelear y coman- dijo Crystal.

-oye Crystal, ¿como llegaremos?-dijo silver con su plato en las manos.

-no lo se, mañana veremos eso, no tengo mi GPS y me imagino que menos ustedes, además mi Pokégear esta en casa y no hay tiempo para volver porque ya estamos en camino a ciudad malva-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-extraño a chuchu -dijo yellow con tristeza.

-yo extraño a pika -dijo red tambien triste.

-¿nadie trajo Pokémons?-pregunto Crystal confundida.

-yo traje a mi raticatte -dijo yellow -ya habíamos dicho que no deberíamos traer pero lo hice por si acaso -

-bueno esta bien -dijo Crystal.

-puedes darme un poco más, Crystal -dijo emerald dando su plato.

-claro -esta tomo su plato y lo lleno para después volver a dárselo

-gracias-dijo emerald mientras se volvía a sentar.

Al cabo de una media hora todos se fueron a dormir, unos preocupados por perderse, otros contentos por estar con sus amigos, ahora ¿quien los ayudara?

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Gracias x leer, amo a todos los que leen mi fic**

 **Bye bye**


	7. Estamos¿Perdidos?

**Holis, bueno primero que nada, para entender este capitulo porfavor lean la descripción de mi perfil, leanla para que entiendan.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmmmnmnmnmnmnmn**

Todos los Pokédex Holders se encontraban ya despiertos, una pequeña excepción llamada: yellow y red. Decidieron ya guardar todo excepto lo de yellow y red. Ya era un poco tarde pero no pasaba mas de la una. Todos estaban discutiendo de por donde irían.

-mejor por allá -señalo sapphire a un lugar de el bosque.

-no, por allá-señalo a otra parte gold.

-no no no, por allá -señalo emerald.

-claro que no, es por allá -dijo blue señalando otro lugar.

-es por allá -dijo ruby.

-dejen de discutir, es mejor pensarlo con mayor precisión, si nos movemos en una parte mal nos perderemos peor de lo que ya estamos- dijo green quien estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-green tiene razón, mejor me pongo a calcular cuanto hemos avanzado y por donde, tal vez y encuentre una salida-dijo Crystal sacando una libreta de su mochila junto con un lápiz.

-bueno, te lo dejamos a ti -dijo gold con tono burlón.

-si como sea- empezó a escribir sin poner mucha atención a las palabras de gold.

-yo te ayudo -dijo silver acercándose a Crystal.

-gracias -le sonrió Crystal.

-yo te ayudo -dijo gold con notable enojo.

-no necesito tu ayuda- dijo Crystal -ya tengo suficiente con silver-

-¡mala!-dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-oye blue, ¿ya estas mejor?-dijo sapphire acercandose a blue, esta se encontraba un poco apartada de el grupo.

-claro, yo soy muy fuerte -dijo sonriendo, claro una sonrisa fingida de la cual de dio cuenta sapphire.

-lo siento por ti -la abrazo con fuerza, blue se sorprendió.

-no te preocupes sapphire- Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-mira, que tiernas-Dijo emerald al lado de ruby -¿de que estarán hablando?-

-no lo se -dijo ruby un poco confundido.

-¿ya haz terminado Crystal? -le preguntó emerald.

-no, nadie recuerda cuales fueron los pasos de gold- lo miro con furia.

-perdón -se inclino.

-¡buenos dias!-dijeron yellow y red.

-buenos dias- dijeron todos.

-¿han encontrado...?-pero fue interrumpida.

-no -dijo Crystal sin dejar la libreta.

-¡no me quiero quedar aqui para siempre!-grito red.

-exageras- dijo green.

-¡ayuda!-grito red un poco desesperado.

-deja de gritar, te acabas de despertar y ya estas haciendo escándalo -dijo green aun apoyado en un árbol, de pronto se escucho un estruendo cerca junto aun ligero grito de chica.

-escucharon eso- pregunto Crystal dejando su libreta a un lado.

-si, es mejor ir a ver- dijo silver corriendo al lugar donde se escucho el estruendo, todos lo siguieron un poco preocupados a pesar de no conocer a la persona.

En ese momento todos observaron a una chica sentada, quizá abra caído de senton, era una chica muy linda de piel blanca y cabello castaño rizado amarrado en una cola de caballo, por la distancia nadie vio el color de sus ojos, esta llevaba puesto un conjunto pegado de una blusa azul de mangas cortas junto a una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un chaleco sin mangas transparente de color celeste que estaba separado de la falda y un poco mas abajo que esta, junto con unos vine(tipo tenis) azules.

-auch, eso dolio-dijo levantándose de el suelo, quien sabe como pero tenia la rodilla con un raspón del cual salia sangre, todos se le quedaron viendo un poco confundidos.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto ruby rompiendo el hielo, ella no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de todos, esta solo lo miro como si nunca hubiera visto un humano.

-eeh...si- dijo saliendo de su trance pero sus lesiones leves decian lo contrario.

-pues no parece -dijo silver señalando su herida en la rodilla izquierda de la chica.

-oh...no me habia dado cuenta -dijo después de voltear a ver su herida, río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza en forma de vergüenza.

-es mejor que te desinfecte -se acerco ruby a la chica, esta lo miro confusa.-Crystal me podrías traer mi mochila-

-claro-esta se marcho a donde habían dejado las cosas mientras que ruby señalo a una roca

-sientate ahi, porfavor- dijo aun señalando, la chica asintió y se sentó en la roca.

-¿te duele mucho?-ruby le preguntó a la chica mientras la veía seriamente a los ojos pero está desvío la mirada, al parecer no se dio cuenta de sus ojos aun

-mas o menos- dijo un poco asustada y confusa, se preguntaba "¿porque me ayudan si los acabo de conocer?", "se nota que son buena gente".

-no te preocupes en un momento te sentiras mejor -dijo mientras se hincaba y veía mejor la herida.

-toma -dijo Crystal para después darle la mochila, este la abrió y saco un mini kit de primeros auxilios, tomo un poco de algodón y le puso alcohol, le iba a limpiar la herida pero la chica se altero...

-¡no!, eso arde mucho -dijo quitando su rodilla.

-deja de comportarte como sapphire- la susodicha solo soltó un "tsk"

-no se quien es sapphire pero esta bien- volvió a acercar su rodilla, este empezó a limpiar la herida aunque la chica soltaba quejidos por el ardor del alcohol, este termino de limpiarle la herida, después tomo una venda y la ammarro a su rodilla -listo -le sonrió con dulzura, la chica se sonrojo levemente y desvío su mirada, alguien se dio cuenta de esto y soltó nuevamente un "tsk"

-g-gracias- tartamudeo con torpeza.

-no hay de que -se levanto ruby del suelo para después guardar todo en su lugar.

-oye, ¿que te paso?, me refiero a como te lastimaste, es que escuchamos un grito y nos preocupamos -dijo yellow acercándose a la chica.

-oh...solo caí del árbol -dijo la chica con un poco de verguenza, sapphire al oir esto se acercó a ella.

-¿te gusta estar en los arboles?-dijo con estrellas en los ojos y con las manos agarradas.

-¡si!, me gusta mucho estar en arboles, ademas de saltar de uno a otro- dijo tomando las manos de sapphire.

-¡¿en serio?!, a mi también, me gusta dormir en ellos.-dijo sapphire muy emocionada por haber encontrado a alguien igual a ella

-si, se siente muy bien dormir, ademas te da el aire fresco -dijo la chica, todos se les quedaron viendo a los dos con un poco de "yo no encajo aqui".

-bueno dejen de hablar las dos, porfavor- dijo ruby entrometiendose en la "emocionante" conversación.

-está bien -dijo la chica soltando a sapphire.

-bueno, ¿como te llamas?-pregunto Crystal con amabilidad.

-Mmm...yo me llamo koiri-dijo sonriendo.

-hermoso nombre -dijo ruby causando otro leve sonrojo en la chica.

-mira, yo me llamo Crystal, el se llama gold, ella es sapphire, ella es yellow, el es green, ella es blue, el es emerald, el es silver, el es red y el es ruby- dijo señalando a de cada quien

-gusto en conocerlos- dijo koiri haciendo una reverencia.

-gusto en conocerte -dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

-oye, y ¿que estabas haciendo en el bosque? -pregunto red un poco curioso.

-como le dije a sapphire, jugando en los arboles -dijo koiri con una sonrisa.

-entonces, ¡¿sabes como llegar a ciudad malva?!-tomo sus hombros y zarandeo a koiri con una cara de oveja a medio morir

-no la zarandees red~san- dijo yellow jalando el brazo de red.

-lo siento- dijo soltandola y haciéndose a un lado.

-no pasa nada, y si se como llegar a ciudad malva -respondió un poco mareada por el zarandeo.

-podrías ayudarnos, es que nos perdimos -dijo red ya un poco mas calmado.

-¡claro!, no hay problema- dijo junto a una sonrisa, red puso una cara de felicidad y empezó a brincar de alegría abrazando a yellow, esta solo se sonrojo.

-n-no haga eso red~san-dijo con un rojo surcando su rostro.

-entonces vamos por las cosas- propuso Crystal con alegría, por fin llegarían a ciudad malva.

-si -todos fueron al lugar donde estabano las cosas, cada quien tomo las suyas y se marcharon siguiendo a koiri mientras que unos platicaban.

-¿como en cuanto tiempo llegaremos? -pregunto Crystal con duda.

-en unas dos horas -dijo koiri con mucha confianza.

-¡¿en serio?!, tan cerca estábamos -dijo sorprendiendose ante las palabras de koiri.

-no te fies del tiempo, aunque parezca poco es como un laberinto, tienen suerte por haberme encontrado, conozco este bosue como la palma de mi mano -dijo koiri

-debo admitir que tiene buen gusto con la ropa -dijo ruby mirando a koiri de pies a cabeza, sapphire fingió no escuchar eso y lo ignoro.

-si no te conociera diría que la miras como un pervertido- dijo emerald en tono burlón. -no se nada de moda pero a ella se le ve bien la ropa que trae puesta-

-hablando de eso, ¿de que color son sus ojos?, no pude observar a koiri bien- dijo un poco dudoso.

-yo menos, ya ni yo que estaba mas alejado, tu que te acercaste ni los viste- dijo emerald

-seguro y seran cafes -dijo ruby con una pose pensativa

-¿porque tanto interés? -pregunto emerald.

-pues... -fue interrumpido.

-sera...¿amor a primera vista?-dijo con una sonrisa y voz picara

-¡¿eeh?!, c-claro que n-no -tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba, se sonrojo pero por la verguenza, sapphire lo escucho y derrepente soltó...

-yo si los vi -comento sapphire.

-¿en serio?, ¿de que color son?-dijo ruby con mucha curiosidad, sapphire lo miro con...¿decepción?

-¿porque quieres saber?-dijo bajando su tono de voz.

-porque no los vi, ademas por curiosidad -dijo aun con una sonrisa boba, sapphire dejo de verlo y volteo al frente.

-tiene heterocromia -dijo sapphire mirando al frente.

-¡¿que?!-dijo incrédulo.

-que tiene un ojo de otro...-fue interrumpida por sapphire.

-si, si, ya se que es heterocromia, ¡¿de que color son?!, ¡¿son hermosos?!, ¡¿combinan?!-ruby bombardeaba con muchas preguntas a sapphire, ella al escuchar una pregunta apretaba los dientes y bajaba su mirada, en ese momento ella se sentía con mucho enojo y no sabia porque, esta solo apreto el puño con fuerza y grito

-¡¿si tanto quieres saber, ve y preguntale a ella?!-grito con rabia, se paro en seco cabizbaja, ruby se impacto un poco al escuchar sus palabras, lo bueno era que el, emerald y sapphire eran los últimos asi que nadie la escucho mas que ellos, emerald siguió caminando, ruby se quedo varios segundos anonadado hasta que respondió

-¡pues le iré a preguntar!-le grito para después caminar hacia adelante, este volteo a verla y se susurro para asi mismo -bah...no me importa lo que haga...-cuando su cara decía lo contrario...preocupación.

-idiota -dijo sapphire aun sin caminar "soy una estúpida, porque reaccione de esa manera, ¡Diablos!"pensó con enojo, ella siguió caminando un poco apartada del grupo y con pasos lentos, sin poner atención alguna en la dirección que iba, solo mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en todo el mundo, mientras que los demás iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, y un chico preocupado por sapphire pensaba "oh diablos, no debí de haberle contestado de esa forma" una parte de el, mientras que la otra "pero que le pasa, ni si quiera le e hecho nada".

-¡ya llegamos!-dijo koiri estirando sus brazos, todos soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro.

-ya me habia cansado...-dijo gold haciendo lo mismo que koiri.

-tu no tienes derecho a decir eso, si no fuera por tu culpa hubiéramos llegado ayer- dijo una enfadada Crystal.

-calma chica seria, ve el lado bueno, sino nos hubiéramos perdido no habríamos conocido a la hermosa koiri, ¿verdad nena?-dijo gold coqueteando con koiri, esta se alejo de el y dijo

-claro, pero no me digas nena, porfavor -dijo posandose atras de Crystal

-ya la escuchaste gold, nada de coqueteos con koiri- dijo Crystal con sus manos en las caderas.

-oye koiri, ¿es cierto que tienes heterocromia?-pregunto ruby acercándose a ella.

-oh, si, mira -dijo abriendo mucho mas sus ojos.

-wow, que hermosos -dijo ruby observando los orbes color zafiro y aqua, esta solo se sonrojo ante el comentario junto al inesperado acercamiento de el.

-g-gracias -dijo desviando su mirada.

-vamos al centro Pokémon para hospedarnos -dijo Crystal caminando hacia el susodicho.

-si -dijeron todos excepto silver, green y sapphire, esta ultima toco el hombro de yellow y le susurro "porfavor lleva mis cosas" a lo que esta asintió "esta bien" y esta se marcho con los demás, sapphire solo tomo dirección al bosque.

-y...koiri, ¿donde vives?-pregunto blue acercándose a koiri.

-Mmm...vengo de kalos -dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¡¿vienes de kalos?! -dijo un emocionado red acercándose a ella.

-si- dijo sonriendo.

-¿haz ganado la liga?-dijo red con curiosidad.

-Claro, y con mucha facilidad, se me dan muy bien las batallas Pokémon -dijo koiri mientras que red la miraba con asombro.

-¡¿wow, en serio?!, yo e ganado la liga de kanto pero kalos esta en otro nivel- dijo mirandola con idolatría.

-si, no todos los dias eres la campeona de kalos -dijo con alegría.

-¿y que haces por aqui, en johto?-dijo gold metiéndose en la platica

-vine de vacaciones -dijo sonriendole.

-¡nosotros tambien! -dijo blue con emoción.

-que gran casualidad, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa, todos le preguntaban cosas como "¿como es kalos", "¿tiene nuevos tipos de Pokémon?", todos entraron y tomaron sus respectivos cuartos, todos estaban en pareja menos koiri quien estaba sola, igualmente yellow mientras que sapphire estaba fuera, alguien noto su ausencia al entrar al centro Pokémon y ese alguien para asegurarse...

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto tocando la puerta.

-claro- contesto yellow, este abrió la puerta y miro por toda la habitación.-¿paso algo, ruby?-

-¿donde esta sapphire?-pregunto aun buscando con la mirada.

-no lo se, solo me dijo que trajera sus cosas- dijo un poco preocupada -lleva horas afuera, eso me preocupa -

-oh bueno, gracias por decirme- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta para después apoyarse en la misma, "ahora lo que mas me temía, esta enfadada conmigo, todo por mi culpa" pensó volviendo a su habitación aun preocupado de donde estará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras que la castaña se encontraba en lo profundo de el bosque, demoro una hora en llegar a ese punto, al llegar, esta solo subió a un gran árbol y se recosto en una parte gruesa y resistente, se puso a pensar en porque se habia enojado ante las preguntas de ruby, decidió que lo mejor era tomar una siesta para olvidar todos sus problemas por un momento, mas esta batallo un poco al recordar la voz de su compañero "deja de dormir en los arboles, un día de estos te vas a caer" volvió el enojo que habia desaparecido "diablos, hasta su voz me invade en mis pensamientos, idiota"dijo reacomodandose para después quedar profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ruby se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitacion junto con una pose pensativa, pensando en donde podria estar su compañera, "en un restaurante comiendo como nunca...no, no creo que tenga tanto dinero...".

-¿que te pasa, ruby?-dijo red preocupado por su amigo, este al escuchar su voz salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-sapphire no esta, yellow me dijo que solo se fue pero no dijo a donde, y eso me preocupa -dijo caminando de un lugar para otro.

-pero ella no se escapa porque si, ¿que le hiciste?-dijo red interrogando a su amigo.

-nada, nunca entendere a las chicas- dijo parandose en cierto lugar de la habitación.

-a lo mejor la hiciste enojar inconscientemente- dijo viendo como se paraba en seco.

Ruby ignoro las palabras de red y volvió a pensar y recordar aquellas palabras "¡si!, me gusta mucho estar en arboles, ademas de saltar de uno a otro", "¡¿en serio?!, a mi también, me gusta dormir en ellos",

-¡aja!, esta en el bosque -dijo sin escuchar las palabras de red.

-¿me estas escuchando?-dijo red un poco molesto por la poca atención de su querido amigo.

-lo siento, me tengo que ir -dijo saliendo rapidamente de la habitación, cerro la puerta de un portazo y salio disparado a la dirección del bosque, pero al poner un pie en este, pensó, "¿porque...porque me estoy preocupando demasiado...?, ¿que me esta pasando?, "bueno ya estoy aqui, ya no hay vuelta atra "sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz conocida.

-¡ruby!, estuve hablando con yellow, ¿es cierto que eres diseñador?-dijo koiri acercándose a ruby.

-no tan reconocido, pero si, solo e creado para mi y sapphire- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y la veía un poco avergonzado.

-porfavor, dejame probar tus diseños- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¿en serio?!, claro que si, vamos a tu habitación, yo llevare las cosas- dijo tomando la mano de koiri, esta se sonrojo y asintió, ruby sintió que se le olvidaba algo muy importante, pero porque desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sapphire no se dejaba facilmente, pero koiri viene pidiéndole casi rogandole, como decir que no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sapphire seguía dormida en un gran árbol, tal vez roncando pero como una señorita, pues los ronquidos de un hombre son bruscos, mientras que el de las mujeres son mas sutiles, ruby ya la habia escuchado roncar y lo único que podía decir es "Lo único de femenino que tienes es el roncar, tonta".De un momento a otro se escuchó un sonido entre los árboles, mientras que ella seguía durmiendo, al parecer era alguien y ese alguien no era solo uno, eran tres, dos de estos discutían.

-nos hemos perdido, por tu culpa -dijo uno de esos chicos.

-claro que no, tu tienes la culpa -dijo el otro.

-claro que no, ¿verdad señorita?-voltearon a verla y dijeron al unísono.

-dejen de discutir, diamond y pearl -dijo tratando de calmarlos.

-es que ya casi anochece y estamos perdidos, todo por culpa de día-dijo pearl cruzando los brazos.

-es tu culpa -dijo haciendo lo mismo.

-ya dejen de discutir... -dijo platinum para que después reinara un silencio demasiado incomodo, pearl se apoyo en el gran árbol hasta que rompió el hielo.

-bueno...ahora que haremos...-dijo pearl aun apoyado y con los brazos cruzados.

-shh...-platinum puso un dedo en sus labios mientras hacia el sonido.-habla mas bajo, ¿escuchas eso...?-susurro platinum, este solo negó con la cabeza y puso atención a su alrededor, escucho un...¿ronquido?, ¿de...mujer?.

-amm...ruby idio...ta...ghh...-se escucho arriba del árbol junto a ronquidos, pearl en un dos por tres diferencio la voz...

-¿sapphire...?-dijo un poco confundido.

-¿sapphire?, ¿quien es ella?-dijo diamond tambien confundido.

-después se los explicó, pero estoy seguro que ella esta allá arriba -dijo pearl mirando hacia arriba.-oh,si es ella-vio como la chica dormía en una parte de el árbol, esta se movía cada vez mas a la orilla.

-¡se va a caer¡- dijo platinum preocupada por la chica.

-yo la atrapo -dijo estirando sus brazos, sapphire cayo del árbol mientras que pearl la atrapaba, pero este tropezó y quedo en el suelo con sapphire encima de el.

-Mmm...que sueño...¿eeh?-sapphire observo a pearl con los ojos en forma de espiral -¡¿pearl?!-dijo levantándose rápidamente y dándole la mano para ayudar a levantarse -¿estas bien?-

-si, no te preocupes, no eres pesada, solo fue el golpe en la cabeza- dijo levantándose con ayuda de sapphire.

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto dudosa.

-vine de vacaciones, ya te lo habia dicho -dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-oh, tienes razon, jeje- río con nerviosismo. -dejame ver si no te haz hecho daño- pearl asintió y se volteo, afortunadamente no habia sangre.-solo a sido el golpe-

-bueno, yo tambien te habia dicho que no estuvieras durmiendo en arboles, te lo dije esa noche cuando conversamos- dijo regañandola.

-lo siento, no lo puedo evitar-dijo volviendo a reír, pearl hizo lo mismo, hasta que se escucho un disimulado aclarado de garganta que provenía de platinum.

-pearl, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenias novia?-sonrió divertida.

-¡¿eeh?!, ¡n-no somos n-novios!-gritaron los dos al unísono con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate maduro.

-es que se llevan tan bien, ¿verdad señorita?-dijo diamond mirando a platinum.

-a mi no me gusta sapphire, me gusta alguien mas...-dijo pearl avergonzado.

-lo mismo digo, no me gusta nadie...-comento sapphire tambien avergonzada

-bueno,¿no nos vas a presentar?-pregunto platinum.

\- eeh...si, sapphire ella es platinum, platinum ella es sapphire -dijo presentandolas

-oh, ella es la chica...-pero pearl tapo la boca de sapphire con su mano y le susurro al oído "si, pero no digas nada", "está bien" contesto ella.

-sapphire el es diamond, diamond ella es sapphire-ambos se saludaron y sonrieron.

-sapphire, ¿que hacías durmiendo en un árbol?-pregunto platinum.

-me gusta dormir en ellos, y jugar en ellos- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal en todo el mundo.

-que raros gustos, pero los respeto- dijo platinum un poco extrañada por los gustos de sapphire.

-no te preocupes, oigo eso mucho -dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, nos hemos perdido, ¿podrías ayudarnos, sapphire?-dijo pearl.

-si, ¿se dirigen a ciudad malva?-dijo sapphire.

-si, ¿vienes sola?-pregunto pearl un poco preocupado, a este se le habia olvidado hacerle esa pregunta el día en que hablaron.

-por ahora si, pero todos están en el centro Pokémon -dijo sapphire recordando el momento de su discusión

-eso suena a muchas personas, ¿cuantas vienen contigo?-pregunto diamond con curiosidad.

-bueno, somos diez personas-dijo sin ver la reacción de los tres.

-wow, son muchas, bueno vayamos caminando porque ya me dio hambre -dijo diamond mientras le rugia el estomago.

-tu y tu comida, día -dijo pearl.

-bueno, es por aqui- dijo caminando hacia una dirección, los demás asintieron y la siguieron, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia ciudad malva, a la cual llegarían en una hora aproximadamente, mientras que algunos de sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, y uno que otro bobeando con tonterías.

-se te ve bien, koiri- dijo ruby levantando su pulgar, mientras que ella modelaba.

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Maldito ruby, pero bueno después le tocara a el.**

 **Oh x cierto, voy a subi capítulos por semana**

 **Bye Bye.**


	8. Solitaria pero con Amigos

**Les agradesco por su gran apoyo para continuar escribiendo este fic, por cierto tratare mejorar mi ortografía, es que es un poco dificil para mi.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sino hubiera creado el anime Pocket Monsters Special.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-¿en serio se me ve bien?-dijo koiri dando una vuelta completa para modelar un hermoso vestido color zafiro que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-claro, yo nunca me equivoco en cuanto a esto -dijo observando a koiri con toda la atención del mundo, mientras que por dentro sentía que habia olvidado algo muy importante.

-Eres muy buen diseñador, me encantan tus vestidos- dijo koiri observando su propio vestido.

-y a mi me encanta tu buen gusto por la ropa- le sonrió con calidez, esta volvió a sonrojarse.

-g-gracias...pero no es para tanto...-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-¿te pasa algo?, últimamente haz estado muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre? -este se acercó a su cara y puso su frente en la de ella, koiri se sonrojo al mil.

-¡eeh!, ¡n-no!, estoy bien- se apartó de el con nerviosismo.

-¿segura? -dijo preocupado por su nueva amiga.

-si, estoy segura...además...¿porque te comportas bien conmigo?, a penas y me conoces...-dijo cabizbaja.

-porque me doy cuenta con solo verte que eres muy buena persona al igual que nosotros, no hay porque dudar y sentirse mal -dijo sonriendo con alegría, aun sabiendo que tal vez no lo observaba.

-agh...-levanto la mirada, ruby la observo y se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos llorosos y su boca al tratar de hablar temblaba.-gra...¡gracias!-koiri salto encima de el mientras empezaba a llorar.

-tra-tranquila no hay porque llorar- dijo este mientras le acariciaba el cabello, sin darle importancia a la posición en la que estaban y observando por la ventana dándose cuenta que ya habia anochecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿ya casi llegamos?-pregunto un hambriento Diamond.

-No te apresures, pero si, ya casi llegamos, solo debemos seguir este camino en línea recta -dijo caminando al frente junto a pearl.

-Ya haz venido mucho por aqui, ¿no?, es que parece que te aprendiste el camino de memoria-le pregunto pearl con curiosidad.

-No, esta es la segunda vez que cruzo este bosque -dijo con vergüenza.

-wow, entonces se te da muy bien la platinum con sorpresa.

-bueno, digamos que si-dijo avergonzada.

-Mmm... ya esta oscureciendo...-comento pearl observando el crepúsculo que se habia creado en todo el cielo, el cual anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

-si...pero ya vamos a llegar a ciudad malva- dijo mirando al frente sin poner atención al espectáculo natural que se formaba.

-¿cuanto llevabas en el bosque? -pregunto Diamond curioso por la chica.

-Mmm...Como...unas cinco horas...-dijo mirando a Diamond sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡¿eeh?!, ¡¿No estarán preocupados tus amigos?!-dijo Pearl un poco alterado.-porque yo si lo estaría -

-No lo se, creo que si -dijo Sapphire como si nada.

-sabes, tal vez y les de un infarto-dijo regañandola.

-Perdon, pero me gusta estar apartada de todo por un rato-dijo explicando

-pues tienes razón, todos nos alejamos de todo por un rato, pero por un rato, no por cinco horas- dijo volviendo a contra decir.

-deja de regañarla, ya hemos llegado -dijo Platinum señalando algunas luces que se distinguían por la poca luz que brindaba el crepúsculo.

-tengo hambre, pero primero vamos a registrarnos en el Centro Pokémon-Comento Diamond

-si, esta bien -dijo Pearl caminando mas rápidamente mientras que Diamond y Platinum trataban de seguirle el paso, para Sapphire no era ni un reto, esta iba junto a el.

-¡Esperen los dos!, van muy rápido -dijeron Diamond y Platinum jadeantes.

-Perdon- salio de la boca de los dos apresurados, de un momento a otro se dieron cuenta que estaban enfrente de el Centro Pokémon, estos se miraron entre los dos y asintieron, después corrieron hacia dentro del Centro Pokémon.

-vaya...si que esos dos se entienden -dijo Diamond un poco sorprendido y jadeante.

-si...hay mucha química entre ellos dos...-dijo Platinum igualmente jadeante, estos rieron y caminaron hacia donde mismo.

-Nos da tres habitaciones -dijeron al unísono Sapphire y Pearl.

-claro, tengan las llaves- respondió la enfermera joy entregandoles las llaves.

-gracias- dijeron mientras que Diamond y Platinum se acercaban.

-Buenos dias, ¿necesitan algo?-les dijo con una sonrisa

-No pero gracias, venimos con ellos- señalo a Sapphire y Pearl, mientras que Sapphire le entregaba una llave a Platinum.

-esta bien, que tengan un buen día parejas jóvenes -les volvió a sonreír mientras que los cuatro se sonrojaban

-¡no somos pareja!-dijeron los cuatro mientras caminaban hacia el segundo piso.

-bueno, por si necesitan algo, esa es mi habitación -dijo señalando una puerta no muy lejana.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Sapphire -sonrió Pearl, Platinum y Diamond asintieron.

-no hay de que- también sonrió.

-Sapphire, ¿podría llamarte Sapph?-dijo Pearl un poco avergonzado, en ese instante esta iba a responder un "no" pero recordó la pelea de ella y Ruby "¡Pues le iré a preguntar!" Y ni si quiera se molesto en buscarla, vaya que le importaba poco.

-si, no le doy ese privilegio a todos, jejeje -dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-bueno, gracias de nuevo -dijo entrando a su cuarto al igual que Platinum y Diamond.

-fuu~~ Iré a ver que hace yellow -dijo llendo a su habitación y dandose cuenta de que su amiga estaba preocupada.

-¡Sapphire!-esta se levanto y la abrazo con alegría.

-eeh...Perdon por preocuparte...-dijo correspondiendo.

-no pasa nada...-giro su mirada hacia atras de Sapphire.

-¿que pasa...?-dijo confundída.

-¿y ruby?-pregunto igualmente confundida.

-¿que pasa con el?-dijo aun mas confundida.

-¿no viene contigo?-se separo de ella y la misma negó con la cabeza -Pues hace unas dos horas dijo que iría a buscarte-

-¿en serio?-en ese momento un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, "me fue...a buscar...a lo mejor...yo estaba equivocada... deberia disculparme...tal vez al no encontrarme tuvo que devolverse a su habitacion...iré a buscarlo"pensó con mas alegría y dispuesta a disculparse.

-Si pero no a vuelto- dijo un poco preocupada por lo rojo del rostro de su amiga.

-gracias yellow -la volvio a abrazar y salio corriendo de su habitación.

-De...nada...-dijo con confusión.

-si, me disculparé -dijo caminando al frente de la puerta de Ruby y Red, pero antes observo la ventana, al parecer dominaba la noche, después dirigió su mirada al picaporte el cual giro.

-Ruby yo -pauso su oración al ver a Koiri encima de Ruby y el la abrazaba, en ese instante su corazón dejo de latir y su sonrisa desapareció destrozando su corazon mas de lo que ya estaba, segundos después Ruby se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Perdon...por interrumpirlos... -bajo la mirada y cerro lentamente la puerta.

-¡Espera Sapphire!, ¡No es lo que parece!-Dejo de abrazar a koiri y vio el tremendo portazo que hizo Sapphire al cerrar por ultimo la puerta.

Sapphire se dirigió a su habitación a la cual solo llego y se recosto boca abajo.

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Yellow preocupada.

-No, solo estoy cansada- dijo mientras le sonreía y volvía a acostarse "se supone que deberia haberme disculpado, y ahora estoy aun mas furiosa, y lo peor es que no se porque ¡Diablos!"

-si intenta abrir la puerta Ruby, cierra con llave, y dile que estoy dormida-

-esta bien...-dijo confundida

-gracias...-esta mejor decidió dormir y olvidar el asunto.

-¿que habrá pasado?, mañana se lo preguntare...-dijo yellow antes de escuchar golpes en la puerta.

-¿eeh...?-

-Sapphire, ¡Fue un malentendido!-se escuchaba tras los golpes, "pero porque diablos me disculpó con ella, esa situación no tengo porque explicarla..." pensó con confusión

-Ella esta dormida, porfavor no la molestes...-respondió yellow sin abrir la puerta.

-Perdon...Buenas noches yellow... -dijo para después irse a su habitación a la cual ya se habia marchado koiri y se encontraba red.

-¿ahora que haz hecho?-le pregunto red un poco curioso.

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Por cierto, lo que trate de decir en uno de los capitulos es que subir por semana.**

 **Excepto hoy xD**

 **Arigato**


	9. Conociendo al amigo de Sapph

**Hola, perdonen (de nuevo) que me retrasara con el fanfic, es por lo de las clases y eso, y lo que ya e tratado de decirles es que subiré dos o tres capítulos por semana, claro si es que se puede, a parte del estrés y de que no tengo internet, tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga, y por ultimo, todos ustedes (como si fueran muchos xD) no saben mi edad, el día que cumpla años se los diré, mi cumple es en octubre, tres dias antes de el día de halloween.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-no hice nada, y ademas, ¿como lo sabes?- dijo ruby con nerviosismo, sabia que iba a comenzar el interrogatorio de su amigo, ¿de que tendría la culpa esta vez?, de absolutamente nada, según él.

-Cualquiera podria escuchar tus gritos y golpes a la puerta, y ademas no te creo- Red lo miro con seriedad, seguramente tenia que ver con su amiga la castaña.

-te aseguro que no hice absolutamente nada- este cambio de nerviosismo a un tono mas seguro de si mismo, aunque en el fondo era lo contrarió.

-¿y...entonces?- le lanzo una mirada llena de frialdad a ruby, la cual hizo que este retrocediera con miedo.

-ya te dije que no hice nada- sintió una corriente eléctrica al ver a su amigo levantarse de su respectiva cama y dirigiéndose hacia el con la mirada en el suelo, ruby retrocedió poco a poco hasta sentir la perilla de la puerta en su espalda.-me estas asustando red...-este siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con ruby, solo levanto su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja, hu-hubieras visto tu cara, jajajajaja -este se alejo un poco de ruby y empezó a reirse a carcajadas, tomo su estomago con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas las cuales salían por tal risa.

-eres un tonto...me asuste...-dijo ruby con un poco de furia en su tono de voz, solo se acerco a su cama y se dejo caer mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Pe-perdon, es que tenia ganas de reir- le contesto ya mas calmado de aquel momento.-Bueno...no hay que decirlo...¿tiene que ver con sapph?- red lo miro mas serio, pero al momento de decir "sapph" ruby lo fulmino con la mirada y una aura asesina estando acostado en su cama.

-Es S-A-P-P-H-I-R-E - le deletreo su nombre letra por letra aun con su aura.

-E-esta b-bien je je- se llevo la mano a su nuca para rascarse y reír nerviosamente, su amigo era muy estricto con sus reglas.

-Y, si, tiene que ver con ella- dijo con mas normalidad, se puso a pensar en lo que le pudo molestar a la castaña otra vez saliendo de la realidad y entrando a su mundo, mientras que su amigo gastaba sus palabras "siempre discutes con ella...(otro comentario)... y escuche a sapphire hablar con un chico mientras estaba con gold y silver..." esto ultimo no lo escucho ruby y siguio pensando, eso era importante, tal vez para el.

-me estas dejando hablar solo...- comento sabiendo que tampoco iba a escuchar sus palabras, se acerco lentamente a su oído y soltó un...-¡Oye! se sacudió del susto callendose de la cama, prácticamente salio de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-¡¿que pasa?!, ¡no me grites de esa manera!-se levanto rápidamente, se puso frente a el con un poco de enojo, y por ultimo suspiro nuevamente.-perdon por no ponerte atención, estoy un poco estresado por algunas cosas-

-no pasa nada, pero respondeme la siguiente pregunta...-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ruby solo asintió levemente y la sonrisa de red se transformo en tono neutro.-¿porque te preocupa mucho sapphire?- ruby trago saliva.

-pues...po-porque... este...co-como decirlo...es que...ella es como una...una...hermana para mi y eso... me hace protegerla- mintió ruby, la razón: ninguna. Ni el mismo sabia porque la protegía tanto, ni porque se enojaba al verla con otro chico, no sabia que era ese sentimiento, que por supuesto, era muy diferente al sentimiento fraternal.

-oh, si, te entiendo completamente, yo hago lo mismo con yellow, solo que yo no la sobreprotego tanto, ella para mi es muy importante- volvió a sonreír dejando atras su rostro de seriedad.

-Mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches- camino hacia su cama y se acostó tapandose con las sabanas de esta.

-si, yo iré un rato con los chicos- ruby asintió levemente, este apago las luces y cerro lentamente la puerta mientras salia de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-realmente quisiera saber que paso con ella...pero tengo la impresion de que ruby tiene que ver en esto...-dijo yellow muy preocupada, tal vez no la conocía desde hace muchos años pero tenia un fuerte lazo con ella, tenían muchas cosas en común.

-¿puedo pasar...?-se escucho junto a unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus compañeros.

-si, puede pasar red~san...-este al escuchar las palabras de yellow entro con un gesto de preocupación y curiosidad, solo camino hasta la cama de yellow para después sentarse junto a ella.

-¿que pasa red~san?

-lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado por ruby...-yellow al escuchar el nombre de su amigo centro toda su atención ante sus palabras. -Me dijo que habia discutido con sapphire y se puso demasiado pensativo...-

-¿porque habrán discutido?- lo miro con confusión y duda, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-no lo se...-dijo para después voltear a ver a sapphire quien dormía con un gesto triste y a la vez enojado, yellow hizo lo mismo, después de unos segundos volteo a ver a red fijamente, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo.-ni si quiera se en que momento discutieron...pues ruby estuvo casi toda la tarde con koiri en su habita...-pero este fue interrumpido por yellow.

-¿eeh?, pero que no fue a buscar a sapphire... -dijo con asombro ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No... yo estuve con ellos un rato pero después me fui a la habitacion de gold y silver...y hace unos momentos le dije a ruby que iría con ellos otra vez...-después de terminar su oración yellow se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿a donde vas?-preguntó también levantándose de la cama, y mirando cómo yellow llevaba su mano al picaporte.

-a hablar con Ruby- dijo girando el picaporte y sin darse cuenta red se encontraba atras de ella.

-mejor habla con el mañana, ahora ya debe de estar dormido- tomo su mano para evitar que abriera la puerta, esta se sonrojo levemente y soltó la perilla.

-e-esta bien...-bajo la mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo, este hizo que ella se girara y lo mirara a los ojos, esta se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba al ver la cálida sonrisa que el le brindaba en ese momento.

-mejor vamos a...¡y-yellow!- este la sacudió de los hombros, se asusto al ver a su querida amiga con espirales en sus ojos, salia vapor de sus orejas y estaba roja como un tomate.-¡yellow, YELLOW!-(xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Crys...-comentó blue mientras apagaba la televisión.

-¿si?-dijo sin separar su mirada de la laptop o computadora.

-¿que es lo que tanto haces en la computadora?, digo, te la pasas casi todo el día pegada a ella-dijo con curiosidad, esta seguía tecleando y tecleando.

-investigando... -la única palabra que salio de su boca, blue la miro incredula y volvió a preguntar.

-¿que tipo de investigación?, dame detalles- dijo rodando en su respectiva cama, Crystal seguia tecleando y tecleando. -sabes, me harta el sonido de las teclas- estando boca arriba se tapo con una almohada.

-perdon si te molesto, pero la investigación es importante, y yo tengo un papel importante en esta, colaboramos yo, el profesor oak, el profesor Elm y el distintivo profesor de la región de kalos, el profesor sycamore- respondió sin apartar la mirada de la computadora.

-podrías decirme de que es la investigación... -dijo estirando los brazos en forma de aburrimiento.

-si, estamos investigando la aparición de nuevos Pokémon, en especial el Pokémon menos visto por la humanidad hasta ahora, el Pokémon Lovelyx-comento Crystal, blue solo se sorprendió al oír sus palabras.

-¿Lovelyx?, jamas e oído de un Pokémon llamado asi- dijo sentandose en la orilla de su cama y mirando con mas atención a su amiga.

-es muy poco conocido, casi nadie lo a visto, ¿recuerdas a los tres perros legendarios?-le pregunto a blue con un tono serio.

-si- respondió con interes.

-pues ellos estaban por todo johto, asi como ellos esta de un lado para otro, y no solo johto, también por todas las demás regiones, ademas e investigado mas a fondo, se dice que hay dos de estos y uno se considera legendario, que no se compara con el poder del otro- blue al escucharla se sorprendió demasiado.

-No me digas...piensas atrapar a uno de los dos- le dijo segura de lo que le decía.

-si, pero es poca la posibilidad, pero cuando este preparada pedire mis Pokémons al profesor oak.-

-tienes razón, nadie trajo Pokémon, excepto yellow y su raticatte-

-¿y Sapphire, y emerald?-

-ellos se los enviaron al profesor birch el día en que llegamos a ciudad cerezo-

-oh...-

-Perdon si no te pongo mucha atención... -dijo Crystal volteando con una mirada triste a ver a blue, la cual se sorprendió ante esto, solo se paro junto a ella y la abrazo.

-no te preocupes... solo que deberías pensar en ti misma por unos momentos...O pensar en alguien mas...-dijo aun abrazandola con voz preocupada.

-¿a que te refieres con alguien mas?-preguntó dudosa Crystal dejando de abrazarla.

-no se, tal vez...a un chico...-dijo con voz picarona, claro que le iba a dar el sermon a su amiga.

-no me vengas con esas cosas...yo no estoy para novios y todo eso, en estos últimos meses estaré ocupada con la investigación... -dijo volviendo a tomar su laptop y empezando a teclear.

-Claro que si estas para un novio, y ademas, tu siempre estas ocupada.-dijo con un poco de descontento, esta solo suspiro.

-aja, como tu digas- siguió tecleando con rapidez.

-¡vamos!, ¡deja esa laptop y salgamos mañana a buscar un buen muchachon para ti!-dijo blue para después jalonearla.

-¡N-no!, ¡s-sueltame!, ¡yo no necesitó novio ni nada por el estilo!-esta soltó la laptop por si ocurría un accidente, el cual sucedió momentos después, Blue la jaloneo mucho hasta caer junto a ella en el suelo.

-Jajaja, e-eso dolio -dijo blue entre risas, las cuales no pudo evitar Crystal, riendo junto a blue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban de buen humor y listos para un nuevo día...excepto por ruby y sapphire, vaya discusión que pasaron el día anterior...

-¡Buenos días Crystal! -dijo blue levantándose con muy buen humor, mientras que su amiga seguía tecleando en la laptop.

-deja eso ya...¡vamos, ve a ducharte, iremos a por unos chicos!-dijo con un tono chistoso en su voz, esta solo asintió y apago la laptop, sabia que si le decía que no, esta no se iba a rendir.

-¡yo te arreglaré a la perfección! -exclamo con un pulgar arriba.

-Si...me iré a bañar... -dijo Crystal sin ganas, dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación.

-yo estaré por ahi- dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-buenos dias, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Pearl dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación de Sapphire.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto una vocecita que provenía dentro de la habitación.

-soy pearl, un amigo de sapphire- dijo con un tono muy agradable.

-¿no mientes?, ¿no eres un secuestrador?-dijo aun desde dentro.

-no, no, solo quiero verla...-dijo con una gotita en su nuca debido a las preguntas de la chica.

-pasa...-este obedeció y abrió la puerta, al entrar observo a una chica rubia sentada en una de las dos camas, también presencio a su amiga quien aun estaba dormida.

-sigue dormida...-dijo observando el rostro de sapphire, "parece un lindo ángel, je je, me recuerda a platinum...aunque son muy diferentes".

-no te preocupes, muy pronto despertara, si quieres quedate un rato con ella, yo estaré con un amigo...-esta solo se levantó y se fue, aunque pearl noto las ojeras de aquella chica.

-bueno, estaré aqui un rato- dijo sentandose en la cama de la chica que se acababa de ir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿que te pasa yellow? -preguntó red un poco preocupado por el aspecto de su amiga.

-no...n-no eh dorm...dormido bien...-dijo mientras rebotaba su cabeza variadas veces.

-yo tampoco...-dijo red con sueño, este vio que yellow se tambaleaba al caminar.

-¿y ruby?, qui-quiero hablar...con... el-dijo antes de observar que el estaba dormido...esta tambaleaba mas en cada paso...

-espera...¡YELLOW!-este corrió hacia ella después de ver como se colapsaba cerca de la puerta, pero este tropezó, la tomo por la cintura y esta cayó sobre el, solo que en la trayectoria no les fue muy bien que digamos...-Yello...-pero este fue interrumpido por los labios de su amiga, estos se entrelazaron al caer de esa forma, este se sorprendió y abrió completamente sus ojos, junto con un sonrojo inevitable se separo de su amiga y observo que se habia quedado dormida, la levanto entre sus brazos y la acostó en su cama, después se acostó junto a ella y por ultimo susurro "sera un secreto..." en el surgió un sentimiento escondido en su corazón, el cual no sabia que era...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aah- bostezo sapphire estirando sus brazos por todos lados, después se ladeo al lado opuesto de la pared, esta se quedo perpleja al ver una cara muy peculiar cerca de ella junto a una sonrisa. -¡waaaa!-Sapphire se asusto de tal forma que se dio un golpe en la cabeza gracias a la pared.

-¿estas bien?-dijo aun sonriente, este se canso de estar sentado en aquella cama que decidió hincarse cerca de la cama de sapphire para observarla dormir, tal vez eso era un "poco" raro para los demás, pero para el ya era un habito normal.

-s-si, solo que me asuste al verte tan cerca- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe.

-hasta que te decidiste despertar, llevo mas de una hora esperando- le comento pearl con un tono burlón.

-no digas eso, es porque no tuve ganas- dijo con poca tristeza, vaya día el de ayer.

-dime que pasa...mientras te miraba, te veías un poco triste y enojada- dijo preocupado por su amiga, la que habia conocido por "accidente".

-n-no pasa nada...¡¿porque me observabas mientras dormía?!-dijo un poco sobresaltada, este la miro con sorpresa para después esbozar una sonrisa, después se acomodo boca abajo, poniendo su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados aun mirando a pearl

-esto se escuchara un poco raro...ya me eh acostumbrado a ver a personas dormir, a veces me aburro y observo a la persona mas cercana, por ejemplo pearl, pero dejemos el tema a un lado, claro que si te pasa algo, ¿alguna pelea o discusión?-dijo volviendo al tema anterior.

-je je, nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y parece que sabes mucho sobre mi- sonrió con tristeza y diversión, pues tenia la razón, a penas y se conocían como una semana.

-te ves diferente a los otros dias, dime porfavor que te pasa...sabes, yo también me preocupo por ti- le suplico con una mirada de preocupación, sapphire se sonrojo un poco por lo lindo que se veía con esa mirada, claro, sin ningún otro interés.

-bueno, es que ayer discutí con uno de mis amigos...-dijo sapphire con una mirada mucho mas triste, este al verla de esa manera tomo su mejilla con una de sus manos y le sonrió calidamente.

-que tal si para levantarte el ánimo te invito a cenar esta noche, ¿te parece bien?-dijo aun con una sonrisa, sapphire también sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Entonces me levantare, ya me dolieron las rodillas, jeje- río para despues levantarse del suelo y ofrecerle su mano a sapphire.-Me permitiría bañarme Madame sapphire, no podria salir con estos arapos -bromeo haciendo una reverencia hacia sapphire.

-por supuesto que si, yo haré lo mismo, no podremos salir a una cita de esta manera.-río discretamente, siguiendo el juego de pearl.

-tiene razón, bueno, nos vemos esta noche mi querida sapph- besó su mano y después río un poco, este salio y cerro la puerta con discreción, observo a una chica en el pasillo que se habia quedado mirando la puerta de sapphire.-buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes- la castaña lo observaba atentamente mientras se iba.-oh por supuesto, es el chico que salio en el especial de comedia...jo jo jo, saldrá con ella...¡¿en una cita?!-

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Bueno...emm...voy a explicar como pretendo que siga este fic...**

 **lo mas importante es que pretendo que dure muchos capítulos...no se alrededor de 30 o mas...pero para eso me comprometere a subirlos cada semana...espero que pronto pongan internet...asi batallaria menos...hablando de mi cumpleaños...traten de adivinar mi edad...je je no sera tan dificil.**

 **Bye bye gente.**


	10. Preparándose

**Hola, bueno...etto... vuelvo a pedir perdon...je je je...estoy un poco estresada con eso de los examenes de diagnóstico y bla bla.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-¡esto tiene que saberlo Crystal! -evidentemente esa chica era blue, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la azotó con fuerza y miro a Crystal con detenimiento, esta ya se habia cambiado con anterioridad.

-¿que pasa blue?, te ves un poco sorprendida-pregunto un poco curiosa mientras cepillaba su cabello el cual se encontraba humedo, evidencia de que acababa de salir hace varios minutos.

-si, y por cierto...puedes seguir con lo tuyo, podremos ir otro día, hay algo importante que debo contarte.-dijo tomando el cepillo que tenia en mano Crystal, esta solo hizo un gesto de disgusto y contesto con decepción.

-osea que me dejaste vestida y alborotada...esta bien, igualmente no quería hacer nada de esto...-se dirigió al baño para poder cambiarse a sus ropas habituales desde hace años, usaba lo que sea, solo que con una bata de laboratorio, aunque esta habia cambiado su vestimenta por un tiempo, el cual termino muy rápido.

-vamos, no te deprimas, te llevare mañana o pasado mañana...bueno, ¿recuerdas al par de chicos en el especial de comedia, el chico rubio?-Se trataba de pearl, el chico que habia salido en uno de los programas de Jubileo TV junto a su mejor amigo; diamond, fue un día en el que el productor de el programa de comedia los habia visto demostrando un mini show en el parque de ciudad Jubileo, este se sorprendió ante tal habilidad que decidió ofrecerles un poco de dinero para que salieran en vivo, estos rechazaron el dinero pero aceptaron la propuesta de salir en la TV.

-si, la verdad es que los dos son muy graciosos- contesto su pregunta entre risas mientras se dirigía a su cama para después sentarse sobre ella, claramente gracias a los recuerdos de aquel DVD.

-pues, me acabo de topar con Pearl, seguramente se esta hospedando aqui...ademas...-dijo dejando en suspenso a su querida amiga ante el silencio brutal que habia dejado después del "ademas", es demasiado típico de la chica hiperactiva.

-¿ademas?-comento su amiga, por dentro la estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad sobre aquel asunto, obviamente ella no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de esto, por lo cual decidio decirlo lo mas tranquila posible.

-venia del cuarto de sapphire, y por accidente escuche su conversación y dí por entendido que tendrán...¡una cita!-grito las ultimas dos palabras saltando de la emoción, el rostro de Crystal se veía un poco sorprendido ante esa confesión, pero al procesar las palabras de blue, ella se dio cuenta que eso no fue un "accidente".

-eso es un poco extraño...¿sapphire lo conoce?, ¡¿tendrán una cita?!-tal fue su asombro que salto de la cama en la cual estaba sentada, sapphire saliendo con una "celebridad" que habia aumentado el ranking de aquel programa, una palabra; increíble.

-¡si!, yo también me asombre mucho, dijeron que saldrían esta noche a cenar...-tomo a Crystal por los hombros y sin piedad alguna empezó a sacudirla, despues de soltarla se sentó en su cama, acomodo sus piernas cruzadas con una de sus manos en su barbilla, era una pose pensativa.

-¡Entonces quiere decir que ayudaras a sapphire para verse-intento gritar con burla pero blue volvió a saltar de la emoción, obviamente la interrumpió y exclamo con una voz chillona.

-¡Mejor!, ¡Claro que si!, su primera cita debe ser excelente, y en eso me refiero al maquillaje y de paso tambien la vestimenta, escuche de red que ruby esta peleado con sapphire, ¡asi que eso queda en mis manos santas!-la abrazo con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de asfixiar a Crystal, quien se movía como nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿que escandalo es ese?-comento un poco molesto por los gritos de blue que se oían claramente en la habitacion de Gold, este enfadado golpeo la pared de al lado exclamando- ¡¿podrías callarte un poco blue?!- pero al parecer no lo habían escuchado ni una de las dos, aun escuchando unas palabras "¡una cita!" que supuestamente eran de blue.

-no le grites de esa manera- comento silver desde su cama, con molestia, aun no se rendía con el recuerdo del "manoseado" de Gold, cosa que hizo que lo "odiara" mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡que no oyes el escandalo de ella!-le grito con enojo, en ese momento escucho un "¡¿tendrán una cita?!" De parte de Crystal y esto lo harto -¿que?, ¡ahora tu también Crys!-

-tu haz hecho escándalos peores, asi que te pido que no reclames absolutamente NADA- lo dijo con una voz tenebrosa y aterradora, cosa que hizo temblar a Gold pero este aun asi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-no me importa que digas, aun asi yo iré a hablar con aquel par de- fue interrumpido por los gritos de Crystal "¡Entonces quiere decir que ayudaras a sapphire para verse.." la frase fue completada por blue "¡mejor!, ¡claro que si!".-¿eeh?, Mi querida sapphire con un chico...esto es nuevo-se pego con desesperación a la pared para poder escuchar mejor, lo cual logro."su primera cita debe ser excelente, y en eso me refiero al maquillaje y de paso tambien la vestimenta, escuche de red que ruby esta peleado con sapphire, ¡asi que eso queda en mis manos santas!".-ya se que hacer para matar al aburrimiento... je je je-

-¿y que estupidez piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto silver, claro, sin ganas de saber el desastre que quedara de las "malvadas" obras de Gold.

-una muy buena, voy con ruby un rato...quiero molestar a alguien que no seas tu- se separo de la pared y camino hacia la puerta, por la cual salio rápidamente.

-esto va a ser una fatalidad...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-hola...-abrió lentamente gold la puerta de la habitación de ruby y red silenciosamente para evitar despertarlos si es que estaban dormidos.-¿chico cursi?-este desde que salio de su habitación ya se habia dado cuenta de la aura que opacaba ese lugar, solo lo observo y extrañamente esa aura provenía de el, quien se encontraba en su cama acostado boca abajo.-¿estas bien?-

-s-si, solo que... -dijo mientras levantaba poco a poco su cabeza, este se veía fatal, con ojeras y los ojos llorosos por la obvia falta de sueño.

-¡wow!, ¡¿por arceus, que te ha pasado?!-grito al asustarse con el rostro de su amigo, este soltó un "shh" en forma de que se callara, señalo a la cama de al lado, en la cual se encontraban red y yellow abrazados mientras dormían, los dos irradiaban demasiada ternura.

-no pude dormir anoche muy bien que digamos...-dijo mientras bostezaba con cansancio y pesadez mientras que gold pensaba a sus adentros "Diablos, tenia el plan perfecto, pero mientras el este de esta forma no puedo hacer nada...".

-mejor duerme un rato, se supone que vendría a molestarte...ni modo sera para la otra.-este se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla lentamente para no despertar a aquellos dormilones, en cuanto la abrio y la cerro despacio, ruby le agradeció en un susurro "gracias por no hacerlo", a lo cual respondió "no hay de que chico cursi", este se tapo con las sabanas y se envolvió en un profundo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-cariño, ¿puedo entrar?-golpeo levemente la puerta de la habitación de sapphire, esta fingió molestarse y contesto rápidamente, casi sin pensarlo.

-si, pero no me llames cariño, blue.-la mencionada abrió la puerta de un portazo para después lanzarse arriba de ella y a la vez cerrar la puerta con uno de sus pies.

-¡Vengo a ayudarte!-dijo abrazandola con fuerza y emoción, esta solo la empujo un poco ya que no podía respirar bien.

-No necesito ayuda para ninguna de mis cosas- le respondió sapphire respirando mejor que antes, esta hizo una mueca de forma de un puchero y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡claro que si la necesitas!, ¡vamos que te ayudo!-dijo blue tomando las manos de sapphire con un brillo excepcional en su mirada.

-¿ayudarme?, ¿en que me pordrias ayudar tu?-pregunto un poco confusa y curiosa, tal vez le gustaba la palabra "ayuda" pero no el tipo de esta.

-pues a vestirte y maquillarte...he escuchado toda la conversacion por accidente- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado cálida, pero esto era una mascara seguramente.

-aja, "accidente"...-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-si, exacto...ve a bañarte querida- dijo empujandola para levantarla y llevarla la baño.

-esta bien...pero no me digas querida- dijo siendo empujada por blue al baño, esta solo cerro la puerta y minutos después se escuchaba como las gotas de agua golpeaban el suelo de la ducha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿que te pasa pearl?-pregunto diamond un poco curioso por ver a su amigo elegir entre tanta ropa y zapatos, este solo observaba la ropa (que era mucha) que habia en su maleta.

-pues invite a cenar a sapphire... se veía un poco deprimida y decidí levantar su animo- dijo aun mirando la ropa que estaba esparcida por toda su cama.

-son excusas, lo que tu quieres es una cita con sapphire...-le respondió con voz picarona, un poco raro que haga eso pero el tendrá sus razones.

-¡que n-no!, sapphire no me gusta, ya habia dicho que me gustaba alguien mas- exclamo un poco avergonzado por el comentario de diamond.

-ya, ya, como digas...te ayudaré a elegir la ropa -dijo parandose de su cama y acercándose a pearl con intenciones de ayudarlo.

-esta bien...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ya haz terminado, ¿verdad?-dijo blue observando a sapphire saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo- me imagino que ya tendrás puesta la ropa interior -

-¿que tipo de pregunta es esa?, obviamente si-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-mira traje varios vestidos mientras te bañabas- le mostró los vestidos a los cuales se negó con la cabeza.

-no me voy a poner eso... ¿dime que hora es?-dijo mirando la televisión la cual estaba apagada, blue tomo el control y la encendio, esta marcaba que eran las cinco y media.

-si, te vas a poner uno de estos vestidos...Mm...-empezó a ver alternativamente a los vestidos y a sapphire, la ultima sabia que iba a insistir.-que tal...Mm...¡el de color menta!, simple pero hermoso.-el vestido, tenia ajustada la parte delantera*, que tenia un cinturón color dorado de ahi a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas era despegado, junto con unas zapatillas de piso colores menta con un moñito dorado.

-no me voy a poner eso...-dijo mirando a blue con negación, esta hizo un puchero y sapphire suspiro- Vas a insistir, ¿verdad?-esta asintió con una sonrisa- haber, dame eso.-

-ve a cambiarte, yo traeré un labial y varias cosillas como rimen...y bla bla bla - sapphire asintió y empezó a cambiarse mientras blue salia del cuarto, y pensó "para que tanto alboroto para una cena", varios minutos después entro blue con varias cosas en una bolsa de mano, sapphire ya se habia cambiado antes de que llegara, le quedaba realmente bien.-je je, es hora de un peinado, sera simple, ¿esta bien?-

-si, no uses mucha pintura o esas cosas...-blue asintió y tomo uno de los peines que se encontraban en la bolsa, empezó a cepillarle el cabello a sapphire.

-¿te lo haz planchado antes?, tu cabello es uníco y lindo, al frente se te ondula por los dos lados...te lo planchare- esta saco una mini plancha y la conecto a una conexión de corriente, esta siguio cepillando mientras la plancha se calentaba, cuando esta termino, tomo la plancha y la paso por todo su cabello lentamente para quedara bien, le quedo completamente liso y hermoso, esta le hizo dos mini trenzas en cada lado del cabello, en medio las junto con una liga y aplaudió solo una vez- voltea- esta volteo- te ves bien, ahora a maquillarte...-saco un labial color rojo y empezó a pasarlo por sus labios -ahora solo haz asi...-esta asintió e hizo lo mismo para que se esparciera en sus labios, tomo el rimen y empezó a "cepillar" sus pestañas, ya lo ultimo era poner un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, muy poco.-¡listo!, ¡ _trés bien_!, te ves muy bien... ¿a que hora iras?-

-a las siete y media...-vio la televisión y apenas eran las seis y media.

-todavía falta una hora... que tal si te enseño el especial de comedia, dura media hora...-puso el DVD y empezó a verse en la TV, sapphire asintió y centro su atención en el video el cual comenzó "hoy tenemos a unos invitados nuevos...

Ellos son...¡pearl y diamond!"...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-te ves muy bien...je je-dijo diamond observando a su amigo quien vestía una playera color celeste y unos jeans azules junto a unos zapatos.

-gracias, Mm...las siete y veinte...-miro el reloj de mano que tenia para después voltear a ver a Diamond.

-ya estas listo, toma- le dio una botella de vidrio con contenido, pearl leyó la etiqueta que tenia en voz alta.

-Colonia de la marca DEVON*...-este solo la uso y se la devolvió a Diamond.

\- es mejor que vayas, los chicos no deben de llegar tarde a sus citas...-al terminar le guiño el ojo y este se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-¡he dicho que no es una cita!-este grito con un rojo color carmín en sus mejillas y salió azotando la puerta.

-ja ja ja -

-hola, ¿sapphire?-dijo pearl mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta.

-ya voy...-dijo detrás de la puerta, a parte de escuchar un "mira, usa este perfume" espero un poco mientras que sapphire abría la puerta, este se quedo atónito al verla, se sonrojo por lo linda que se veía, obviamente sin otro interes.

-t-te ves m-muy hermosa...-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca del nerviosismo, esta se sonrojo al oir el comentario de pearl.

-gracias...¿te pasa algo?, estas rojo...-dijo inocentemente, este solo desvío la mirada para evitar mirarla.

-es que te ves muy linda y eso hace que me sonroje...-lo dijo sin rodeos antes de ponerse mas rojo que nunca, esta solo sonrió.

-es que mi amiga dijo que era mejor arreglarme, no podía ir con ropas informales a una cena- dijo aun sonriendo con calidez.

-oh, esta bien...¿nos vamos?-dijo abriendo un poco su brazo, esta lo tomo y rieron juntos.

-claro que si...-respondió mientras caminaba junto a el.

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Ho ho ho**

 ***parte delantera son obviamente pos...mas arriba del estomago :v**

 ***Devon: ya sabrán si han leído el manga de la saga ruby y sapphire**

 **¿que pasara después?**

 **POS QUIEN SABE xD.**

 **Últimamente no puedo dormir pensando algunas cosas...**


	11. La Cita

**Lo que les prometí!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

Mientras que Sapphire y Pearl se dirigían al restaurante "trés bien" que hace poco tiempo fue instalado en ciudad malva, blue estaba platicando muy emocionadamente con Crystal sobre la "cita" de sapphire y pearl.

-aawww, observe como iba vestido el chico y se veía muy lindo, ademas de que le dijo hermosa a sapphire, y tambien parecia muy tierno cuando se sonrojo-dijo con brillitos en los ojos, Crystal solo asentia con pesadez ya que tenia que oir a su amiga y a la vez ver como avanzaba la investigación.

-la verdad yo pensé que sapphire se iba a quedar con ruby...-al escuchar esto blue se calló y miro fijamente a crystal quien había a dejado de teclear.

-sinceramente yo tambien pensé lo mismo...pero pues no se puede hacer nada...solo hay que mirar al mañana y dejar el ayer...ademas el tuvo la culpa de esto.-dijo mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas interésante en todo el mundo.

-yo pienso que el estaba inseguro o no le correspondía por esos mintío, en el asunto que hubo sobre jirachi me entere sobre ruby y sapphire.-dijo mirando a la pantalla de la laptop sin prestar atención a lo que veía.

-je je je, ahora hay que divertirnos y olvidar lo demas-respondió riendo en la misma posición que estaba, mientras que Crystal comenzaba a teclear nuevamente.

-si, tienes razón. -siguio tecleando sin apartar su mirada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-aqui es -dijo pearl señalando el restaurante que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, esta lo miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-se ve un poco caro, ¿esta bien que yo sea la que te acompañe?-pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras que le abría la puerta como un verdadero caballero.

-si, ademas este restaurante es uno de los tantos de la señorita platinum.-hizo una reverencia para que sapphire pasara, esta asintió y paso, cuando ella ya habia pasado el hizo lo mismo y cerro la puerta con sutileza.

-¿usted ha reservado alguna mesa?-pregunto el encargado de las reservaciones.

-si, mire esta aqui- le dijo enseñando su tarjeta de entrenador.

-oh si, pase joven pearl- hizo una reverencia y estos pasaron mas al fondo.

-¿en donde nos sentamos?-pregunto observando el lugar atentamente, el cual era muy grande.

-por allá -señalo un lugar junto a un gran ventanal -la vista da al lago-

-esta bien- esta camino hacia la mesa para dos, pearl hizo la silla de sapphire para atras, esta se sentó y le agradeció, camino hacia su silla e igualmente se sentó.

-es hora de que me hables mas sobre ti, y equitativamente te hablare de mi- dijo poniendo sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

-emmm... pues...-esta iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el mesero el cual tenia un lapiz y una libreta.

-¿cual va a ser su orden?-pregunto sosteniendo su posición la cual era como la de un militar muy bien parado.

-yo quiero una ensalada gourmet -pearl miro a sapphire y esta asintió, después quito sus codos de la mesa y se sentó con postura. -que sean dos-

-esta bien, en unos momentos estará lista su orden- este escribió demasiado rápido y se marcho a la puerta que conectaba con la cocina.

-mira por la ventana- dijo pearl mirando al hermoso lago que se encontraba tras el ventanal, sapphire hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió lo hermoso que se veía tras el crepúsculo que se mostraba.

-es un gran espectáculo natural- sonrió con alegría al ver que su día habia mejorado después de todo.

-si...es divino je je- río con diversión al saber que su amiga se encontraba mejor después de verla tan deprimida, triste y a la vez enojada.

-no tengo nada que decirte...ya te lo he dicho todo el día en que hablamos en el barco- dijo fijando su mirada en pearl, este hizo lo mismo y chocaron sus miradas, ambas estaban llenas de alegría y diversión pero igualmente habia una pequeña diferencia.

-y dime...¿con quien habías discutido?-le dijo mirando sus ojos zafirinos qué tenían cierta tristeza al oír la pregunta de este.

-fue...ruby- Dijo mirando sus manos las cuales estaban jugando nerviosamente.

-el...es quien te gustaba, ¿no?-dijo recordando la noche en que hablaron hasta muy tarde, esta asintió- Mm...y, ¿ha sido tan grande la pelea como para verte asi de deprimida?-esta lo negó con la cabeza.-entonces, ¿porque? -

-pues solo me...sentí mal el que no se disculpara o algo por el estilo...-dijo aun nerviosa.

-Mmm...bueno pues entonces hablemos de...¿ahora mismo estas enamorada?-le preguntó, esta paro de jugar con sus dedos y no sabia que responder, la respuesta la tenia en la punta de la lengua, solo que esta no quería salir.-¿eso es un si?-esta empezó a negar con la cabeza -sinceramente pienso que... no se si decírselo a platinum...tengo miedo...además ella piensa que me gustas tu-le dijo rascandose la nuca -y diamond piensa lo mismo...pero yo no te veo asi...tu eres una buena amiga, y te pareces mucho a mí, no en físico pero en mis gustos y todo eso si-

-si, yo pienso lo mismo, no te preocupes-le dijo sonriendo, en el momento en que pearl iba a hablar, el mesero llego con una bandeja la cual tenia los dos platos y condimentos, la coloco en medio de la mesa, después de poner los platos y condimentos se llevo la bandeja.

-que tengan una buena cena, pareja joven- en ese instante se sonrojaron al limite pero decidieron no decir nada, ya tenian muchas ocasiones como esas.

-tu amiga tiene muy buen gusto por la ropa.- dijo viendo a sapphire de nuevo.

-si, yo no se mucho de esto, ademas ni si quiera le pedí ayuda, ella misma se ofreció-dijo mirando la ensalada la cual se veía muy deliciosa, esta tomo un tenedor y comenzó a picarla, sin exito alguno.

-asi no se hace, mira- este tomo su guarnición de crema para la ensalada y la empezó a vertir, excepto en el arroz, este tomo de una forma el tenedor y empezó a tomar ensalada y comerla.

-oh, ya entendí, je je- esta hizo el mismo procedimiento y empezó a comer adecuadamente.-esta muy rica-

-si, ya he probado comidas como esta en compañia de platinum y diamond.-dijo dando otro bocado a la ensalada- ¿te molesta comer de esta forma?, pues a mí si, no me gusta comer como los reyes y reinas-

\- la verdad si, pero hay mucha gente y después se burlarian- dijo tomando un poco de agua.

-si, yo pienso lo mismito que tu- dijo mirando a sapphire.

-mira, que ya ha anochecido- dijo volteando al ventanal, este dejo de verla y volteo a ver el ventanal.

-si, se ve muy hermoso -dijo mirando a los pequeños Pokémon que cruzaban el lago resplandeciente.

-brilla mucho -río con alegría y emoción como una niña pequeña al ver algo nueva llena de curiosidad.

-je je, si, ¿quieres ir a pasear cerca del lago?, después de cenar- dijo tomando un bocado con su tenedor y llevándolo a su boca.

-claro, porque no- tomo otro bocado y ya casi terminaba, e igualmente pearl estaba en la misma situación.

-¡esta hecho!-exclamo pearl con entusiasmo.

-shh, calla, molestaras a los demas- susurró con un dedo en su boca.

-je je, esta bien -río junto a sapphire.

-haz comido muy rápido -dijo sapphire tratando de no reír.

-tu también haz hecho lo mismo-señalo el plato de sapphire el cual estaba casi vacio.

-si, pero...bah dejalo- volvió a reír.

-esta bien, como quieras ja ja ja- empezó a reír junto a ella con un rojo vivo en su rostro por lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡no puedes ir!, ¡entiendelo!-grito Crystal jalando uno de los brazos de blue.

-¡pero yo quiero ver!-le contesto mientras forcejeaba.

-¡deja que tengan privacidad!-cada vez la jalaba más fuerte.

-¡YO QUIERO VER UN BESO!-volvió a gritar aun más fuerte.

-¡pues ve a pedirlo a alguien! -

-¡yo quiero ver como se Besan!-

-¡no te lo voy a permitir!, ¡SAPPHIRE TIENE SU PRIVACIDAD! -

-¡si no nos descubre no pasara nada!-grito con desesperación.

-¡pero y si nos descubren!-blue siguió forcejeando, y Crystal jalandola, mientras que los gritos se escuchaban por casi todas las habitaciones, y alguien ponía mucha atención a estas palabras.

-¿sapphire?-dijo dudoso ruby mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama -¿privacidad? -escucho mas gritos hasta quedar atónito y ala vez sorprendido -¿¡BESO!?- inesperadamente sintió una punzada en el pecho y asustado camino hacia la puerta, antes de esto observo la cama de red y aun ¡estaban completamente dormidos!, después de salir de su cuarto camino hacia la habitación de blue y Crystal, sin tocar entró y vio a Crystal jalando a blue mientras que esta seguía forcejeando.

-¿que pasa?, ¿¡porque tanto escandalo!?-grito enojado haciendo que las dos se detenieran.

-Lo que pasa es que sapphire...-dijo blue antes de sentir dos manos cubriendo su boca.

-lo que pasa es que...-Crystal se quedo sin habla y el silencio opaco el lugar, mientras que una gota de sudor caia por la frente de blue por nerviosismo, aun con las manos de Crystal en su boca.

-¿tiene que ver con sapphire?-dijo ruby rompiendo el ambiente del lugar, las dos asintieron levemente, mientras que blue quitaba lentamente las manos de Crystal de su boca.-¿a que te referías con "Beso"?-dirigiéndose a blue.

-pues...sapphire tiene una cita y...-este lo miro con sorpresa.-yo esperaba ese momento... -le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿que te pasa?-le pregunto Crystal al ver a ruby boquiabierto, este no dijo nada y después salio corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera!, ¡Ruby!- corrió Blue tras el junto a Crystal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-estuvo delicioso- le dijo sapphire a pearl mientras salían del restaurante y caminaban hacia el lago.

-si- le sonrió pearl, caminaron rodeando el lago hacia el lado opuesto en el cual se encontraba el ventanal del restaurante.

-¡se ve mucho mejor de cerca!-exclamó sapphire arrodillandose y tomar un poco de agua en sus manos, después volvió a soltarla.

-¡muy cierto! -también se arrodillo y empezó a chapotear el agua con sus manos, asi mojando sapphire.

-con que así...-fingio molestia, esta tomo agua en sus manos y mojo a pearl con ella.

-ahora yo...-este tambien la mojo y empezó una guerra.

-¡no!- dijo entre risas sapphire mientras se levantaba y corría alrededor, pearl con agua en las manos la trataba de mojar.

-¡no puedes esconderte de mi sapph!-le dijo mientras la mojaba y corría al lago para tomar mas agua, sapphire hizo lo mismo pero esta si pudo mojarlo.

-¡toma tu merecido!-ahora esta corrió mientras pearl intentaba nuevamente mojarla.

-¡no me daré por vencido!-siguió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que esta se resbalo y cayo de senton mientras que el caía de rodillas y sus manos tomando las de sapphire con las que ella se estaba apoyando tras la caída, mientras que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y sus miradas chocaban con un brillo intenso, y una se encarcelaba con la otra, pero sus mentes se bloquearon en ese momento, cada quien susurraba una palabra..."ruby..."

F/B

-¡ha que no me atrapas chica salvaje!-grito ruby mientras le mostraba la lengua a sapphire y esta se molestaba ante tal acto.

-¡calla chico princesa!-le dijo mientras trataba de atraparlo.

-no puedo creer que seas tan guapa y con ese tipo de caracter -siguió corriendo a pesar de que esta se habia detenido con un color carmesí en sus mejillas.-¡era broma, pareces un tepig toda llena de barro!-esta apreto el puño y corrió de nuevo.

-¡idiota!-este río con diversión al ver su cara y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-¡basta chicos!, tienen once años, dejen ese tipo de juegos- dijeron dos adultos observando como estos los ignoraban.

"Platinum..."

-¡señorita deje de correr de esa manera!, ¡se lastimara y yo seré el que lo pagara!-dijo pearl mientras trataba de evitar que platinum se lastimara.

-je je, no hay de que preocuparse- le dijo mientras esta corría entre los charcos de agua que habia dejado la lluvia.

-¡señorita!-este observo como ella caía en uno de los charcos, esta soltó un "auch", pero segundos después esbozó una sonrisa cálida, este se sonrojo y le dijo fingiendo molestia.

-s-se lo adverti se-señorita- trato de decir, esta siguió riéndose, este hizo lo mismo aun carmesí, y después la ayudo a levantarse.

FIN F/B

sus rostros se acercaban más y más...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡ruby!, ¿¡que te pasa!?-grito blue mientras veía a ruby correr hacia algunas partes de ciudad malva, sin exito alguno de que le hiciera caso.-¡no hay porque preocuparse tanto por una maldita cita!-volvió a gritarle mientras que Crystal estaba callada y con un gran nerviosismo, esta se puso a pensar (blue) y le grito nuevamente.-¡eres un estupido ruby!-

-¡podrías de dejar de maldecirme!- le dijo mientras tranquilizaba el paso y caminaba por todas partes.

-¡No!-le grito mientras hacia puño sus manos-¡no te das cuenta!-

-¡darme cuenta de que!-aun caminando exclamo.

-¡han pasado casi cinco años y aun no...!-grito, pero no termino su frase.-¡joder!, ¡eres un estupido!-

-¡y tu una entrometida!-corrió hacia varios restaurantes preguntando por su querida amiga.

-¡aqui el entrometido eres tu!-le dijo con enojo y preocupación.

-¿¡porque me sigues molestando!?,¿¡PODRÍAS LARGARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?-le grito a más no poder, esta se sorprendió pero siguio exclamando, mientras que Crystal asustada no dijo nada.

-¡NO TE DARÉ EL MALDITO PLACER DE QUE ME VAYA!-le grito en el mismo tono que uso el con ella -¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO MENTIROSO!, ¡VETE AL DIABLO CON TU MALDITA AMNESIA!-este no supo contestarle hasta que paro de caminar y se acercó a blue.

-¡tu que sabes de mi Amnesia!-le exclamo.

-¡se que eres un idiota!, ¡Un maldito mentiroso que lo finge!-se puso contra el.

-¡no es cierto!, ¡ademas dejame y metete en tus asuntos!-le grito con furia.

-¡dime!, ¿¡que le harías a una chica de diecinueve años!?, ¡TE ATREVERIAS A GOLPEARME!- lo insito, este levanto una de sus manos y blue abrió sus ojos enteramente. -¡HAZLO PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA EL ASCO QUE DAS!-cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero ruby miro su mano temblar "¿¡que diablos estoy apunto de hacer!?", "¡soy un estupido!" Este se alejo y siguió caminando.

blue y Crystal siguieron a ruby, el cual habia entrado a un restaurante cerca del lago, aun asustadas.

-¿podria decirme si una chica castaña y ojos color zafiro a estado por aqui?-le pregunto al señor, el cual tenia las reservaciónes.

-han habido muchas en todo el día, pero hace poco estuvo aqui con un chico rubio- se le erizo la piel y siguió con una pregunta.

-¿podria decirme donde estaban sentados?-

-por el ventanal- lo señalo.

-¿podria pasar a ver?-

-si no tiene reservación, no-

-porfavor es una emergencia -

-lo siento, no-Ruby se sintió un poco mal y antes de poder salir escucho a blue decir.

-¿podríamos pasar?-guiño uno de sus ojos y saco una tarjeta de credito-no hay mucha gente, podríamos pasar pagando ahora-

-esta bien...-paso la tarjeta por un checador -pasen- ruby se sorprendió y miro a blue mientras entraban hacia el ventanal.

-no te preocupes -le sonrió blue -se que no es tu culpa, el enojarte de esa manera, se que te preocupa ella...pero aun asi me debes una-

-gracias, y perdon- el tambien sonrió y sin darse cuenta los tres ya estaban frente al ventanal, estos dejaron de verse y miraron al frente...ruby abrió sus ojos en grande mientras que sus pupilas se achicaban y quedaba atónito, blue se sorprendió y se arrepintió de la petición de hace un rato, y Crystal solo observo...un horrible acto que prescenciaba ruby...del otro lado del lago se encontraba sapphire y aquel chico en el suelo mientras sus labios se encontraban juntos...y sin más una gota salada rodó sobre la mejilla de el y un saco de lagrimas se formaba en los ojos rubíes...una triste desilusión...

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **Soy bien malota D':**

 **Hasta yo me sentí mal y me maldije a mi misma :v**


	12. Aceptando la Verdad

**Aqui va el siguiente capítulo (no me odien porfis D':)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-¿sa-sapphire...?-comento con las pocas ganas que quedaban en ella. -¿ruby estas...bien?-blue miro el rostro de ruby el cual estaba humedo gracias a las saladas y cristalinas lagrimas que sobresalían de sus orbes haciendo un camino por sus mejillas, este no respondio.-¿porque lloras...?-le dijo aun viendo su rostro, esta pensó "no me digas que..."después volteo su mirada al frente, estos ya se habían separado, de pronto blue escucha a ruby correr e inmediatamente voltea.

-¿que...?-por fin dijo Crystal con confusion.

-tenemos que ir tras el-dijo antes de empezar a correr...pero Crystal la detuvo con una de sus manos.

-deja que este solo hasta mañana...no se porque habrá sido esa reacción pero no es hora para saberlo- le dijo volviendo a un rostro serio e indiferente.

-parece que no te importa lo que le esta pasando -le dijo con enfado.

-claro que si me importa pero es mejor que el y nosotros analisemos la situación-blue dejo su rostro de molestia a uno de melancolía.

-si, pero esto...nada.-caminaron juntas hacia la salida y dirigiéndose al centro Pokémon un poco sorprendidas por la reacción de ruby al observar aquel acto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estos se separaron poco poco hasta que sus miradas se entrelazaron, fue entonces que segundos después pearl respondió muy apenado y con un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

-p-perdon, no quise ha-hacer algo asi...es que... ¡lo siento!-le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca por la vergüenza.

-N-no también es m-mi culpa -le respondió sapphire mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-t-te ayudo -le tendió la mano para que esta la tomara y muy despacio junto a varios titubeos ella la tomo y se ayudo a pararse.

-g-gracias -inmediatamente soltó su mano y miro al suelo.

-de nada- este volteo hacia unos arboles torcidos, abundo el silencio mientras que lo único que se podria presceniar era el sonido de los latidos de dos corazones acelerados.

-es m-mejor irnos...-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del pequeño bosque.

-s-si...-este camino junto a ella hacia el centro Pokémon sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, hasta que cada quien estaba en su habitación. -b-buenas noches sapph-.

-buenas no-noches pearl- los dos hicieron un ademan y entraron a sus cuartos, cerraron la puerta lentamente y quedaron un poco confundidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de que ruby llegara al centro Pokémon rápidamente subió las escaleras, al entrar a su cuarto vio rápidamente a red, quien ya habia despertado, sentado en la orilla de su respectiva cama con su rostro un poco rojo y en una pose pensativa, ruby no le dio mucha importancia y aun con aquellas gotas húmedas en sus mejillas decidió acostarse y dormir. -o-oye ruby...-este lo observó mas atento -¿estas...llorando?-el no contesto a su pregunta.-¿ha pasado algo malo?-se dio cuenta que lo ignoraba, claro que era obvio que quizá sea malo, pero si fuese asi ya le hubiera dicho algo uno de sus amigos.-No importa, no me digas si es que no quieres- "yo también tengo problemas grandes..."pensó red después de decir aquellas palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que demonios paso ayer...-dijo blue con una mano en su frente, en forma de molestia.

-no lo se, quisiera hablar con ruby pero... -respondió Crystal con una mirada analizadora.

-¡soy una idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!-puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse

-no tienes la culpa solo por desear aquel "dichoso" momento -volvió a pensar al respecto del día de ayer y se decía asi misma, "estoy segura que...bah dejalo ya Crystal ".

-pero...ayer estaba super feliz por sapphire pero después de lo que paso, ¡me siento de lo peor!-volvió a despeinarse y se dejo caer en la cama.-a veces pienso que yo soy la que comienzo los problemas...-

-y es verdad en algunos casos- esta la miro con disgusto y con sarcasmo dijo.

-oh vaya, gracias por tu apoyo crys-

-no hay de que- la verdad era que no dejaba de rondarle en sus pensamientos aquella "suposición".

-oye y, ¿porque no estas siguiendo con la investigación? -le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de su cama.

-el profesor oak me dio un descanso, dijo que ya habia contribuido mucho en este lapso de tiempo- contesto a la duda de blue.

-¡ya se que hacer!, dije que iba a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con ruby pero me da la impresion de que aun no es tiempo, mejor vallamos a lo que nos quedamos ayer, ¡saldremos a conseguirle novio a crys!- la susodicha inmediatamente cubrió la boca de su amiga, que por la emoción habia saltado.

-¡calla!, no quiero que te escuchen los demás... seria muy...vergonzoso-lo dijo un poco roja por la verguenza y blue asintió.

-lo que no entiendo es porque tienes vergüenza... es algo que no tiene sentido.-le dijo blue después de quitarse la mano de blue de su boca.

-lo único sin sentido aqui es tu lógica, aparte de que grites y saltes como loca-

-bueno dejemos eso a un lado, como ya te haz bañado, igual que yo, solo falta que nos cambiemos y nos demos una manita de gato.-esta la empujo hacia el baño y le dio un par de ropa.

-o mas bien, una garra de tigre-dijo por ultimo antes de entrar a cambiarse.

-no bromes de esa forma querida, jo jo jo-río mientras acercaba su mano cerca de su boca.

-sabes, cuando te ríes de esa forma suenas como una verdadera hipócrita -le dijo dentro del baño, blue dejo de reír.

-no necesito tu apoyo querida, jo jo jo -volvió a reir.

-o tal vez como santa claus (clos)-

~~~~~~Minutos después~~~~~~~

-se te ve muy bien mi querida crys -esta llevaba una falda de mezclilla, una blusa de botones blanca, sin fajar, junto a un moño rojo y un chaleco sin mangas color marrón claro, y unas zapatillas color negro.

-parezco una colegiala de escuela* con esto...-se miro a si misma con disgusta y decidida a quitarse "los arapos" quiso ir hacia el baño, pero blue la detuvo.

-no, te juro que esa es la nueva moda, y a ti se te ve muy bien, solo dejame planchar tu cabello-Conecto la plancha, la dejo calentar por un rato, despues comenzó a planchar, al igual que sapphire excepto que a sapphire le habia secado el cabello.

-yo no quiero novio, aun soy muy joven -dijo mientras blue planchaba su cabello.

-no me vengas con esos cuentos, ya tienes dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, ademas no hay nada de malo tener desde los quince, lo único que hacen es andar de la mano y darse besos inocentes, como dicen por ahi, novios de "mano sudada"-esta termino de plancharle el cabello y se fue a cambiar.

-pero los novios son una distracción pesada- después de que blue se cambiara, la susodicha tomo sus cosas y coloco un moño en el cabello de Crystal. -no usare maquillaje -

-si no quieres usar solo dejame ponerte poquito rimen, ¿esta bien?-Crystal asintió levemente y cerro los ojos mientras que blue le aplicaba el rimen.

-blue...no crees que estamos dándole poca importancia a lo de ruby- esta paro.

-bueno...es imposible que hagamos algo por solucionar un problema que no existe...-siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta terminar.-¡listo!-

-creo que es una estupidez lo que estamos haciendo -Dijo con pesadez.

-no es una estupidez, es algo grandioso -esta comenzó a maquillarse tomando uno de sus espejos de mano.

-ja ja ja, como tu digas- lo dijo con sarcasmo y muy monótona.

-¿tu crees que se me bien esto?-pregunto después de haber terminado de maquillarse, tenia puesto un vestido ajustado de la parte delantera, color blanco solo en la zona del pecho, después un cinturón negro y lo demás de color azul, este le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas blancas.

-si, se te ve bien-

-te iba a poner algo como esto pero sabia que te negarías rotundamente, mejor te dí algo mas sencillo-

-¡era obvio que me negaría!-le dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, solo por la vergüenza.

-no grites, los demás te escucharan-le dijo guiñandole un ojo y con el dedo índice en sus labios.

-si-

-es hora de irnos...-le dijo con alegría mientras la tomaba de su brazo y la jalaba hasta la salida del centro Pokémon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, sapphire se encontraba acostada en su respectiva cama y pensaba en el "accidente" de ayer...

-pero que estupidez paso ayer...ni si quiera...¡gaaah!, no se ni en que pensar...-dijo mientras se despeinaba y pataleaba. -estoy segura que en ese momento pensaba en...ruby...-de repente su mente su mente se puso en blanco y un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos -¿ruby?, no, el no debió ser...jamas sentiría algo por el, no puede ser...quizá me he...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-solo fue una estupidez mia- pensó pearl mientras se sonrojaba de la verguenza al recordar.-en ese momento yo pensaba en besar a...platinum -sus orbes brillaron raramente y su mente se vacio completamente. -ja, que tontería acabo de decir, yo solo soy un compañero de platinum, como voy a pensar en ella... puede ser que...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-mira que lindas son esas chicas- dijo un chico hablando con su amigo mientras pasaban por ahi.

-si, en especial la del moño-

-yo prefiero a la castaña-estos siguieron caminando mientras platicaban.

-me siento observada- dijo Crystal muy rígida.

-solo actúa normal y no habrá problemas -estas iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, mientras que todos los chicos los miraban con sonrojos en sus mejillas y corazones en sus ojos.

-No lo se...creo que esto es una mala idea-

-deja de preocuparte -le dijo sin preocupación alguna y con mucha tranquilidad.

-no...no, m-mejor vayamonos -Esta se dio media vuelta pero blue la tomo de la mano y la siguió "arrastrando".

-no dejemos esto a rienda suelta- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una banca pública.

-¿tu crees que se arreglen los problemas entre ruby y sapphire?-le pregunto Crystal con tristeza en su tono.

-sinceramente no lo se- dijo mientras lo negaba con la cabeza.

-ojala y pronto se terminen los problemas, se supone que venimos a divertirnos...-dijo cabizbaja mientras recordaba sus discusiones.

-pronto se arreglara, ya lo veras -le sonrió aun sabiendo que no la miraría.

-hola, ¿como están?, las noto un poco tristes chicas-hablo un chico de cabello rojo corto y ojos azules, este tomo la mano de blue y la beso con sutileza.

-solo un poco preocupadas -respondió blue, Crystal levanto la mirada y observo al acompañante del chico, tenia cabello rubío y singulares orbes rosas sin tanta claridad pero tampoco oscuridad, tras un par de lentes, este miro a Crystal pero bloqueo su mirada.

-bueno, mi nombre es Takeshi y el es mi mejor amigo-lo señalo con su dedo indice y menciono su nombre -Akito -

-un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es blue y ella es mi mejor amiga;Crystal.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-el gusto es mio señoritas -después de terminar la frase, hizo una referencia. -podría pedir sus números de pokegear, si para ustedes no es una molestia -

-lo siento pero no tenemos- este saco un par de ellos y dijo.

-que coincidencia que tenga un par de estos- los mostró completamente y Crystal se sorprendió.

-¡esos son los pokegear mas recientes o mas bien los próximos!,¡son los mejores!-observo a estos un poco mas de cerca con brillitos en los ojos.

-¿c-como sabes eso?-pregunto un poco timido el chico de lentes.

-yo siempre estoy al tanto de la situación tecnológica de nuestro mundo -dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de los pokegears y la dirigía al chico.

-tomen- les dio uno a cada una y blue pregunto.

-¿que haces con algo tan caro?-

-vengo de familia millonaria y siempre cargo con tres de estos, pero ahora veo que solo necesito uno de ellos- observó a blue y esta sonrió.

-esto no se ve todos los dias- esta volvió a reír.

-hay muy pocos caballeros en este mundo- comento crystal- pero aun tengo mis supersticiones-

-lo siento chicas pero nos tenemos que ir, espero tener el placer de volverlas a ver -dijo haciendo una reverencia y después marchandose, después el chico rubio se despidió con un ademán.

-¿lo ves?, si tiene algo de bueno -Le dijo blue a Crystal pegandole suavemente con el codo.

-no debí aceptar algo tan caro -observó a su pokegear con decepción de si misma.

-no te preocupes, es como una recompensa, mejor vayamonos -se levanto y tomo a Crystal de un brazo.

-concuerdo contigo.-esta tambien se levanto y comenzaron a caminar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-esos chicos realmente eran lindos, lastima que no hubo conexión, solo los sentí como—

-amigos -termino la frase Crystal, estas ya habían llegado y se habían cambiado, esperando, o mas bien hablando hasta el anochecer.

-si, me leiste la mente- las dos rieron pero de repente se escucho un azoton, alguien habia abierto la puerta de un portazo.

-¿sapphire? -dijeron al unísono

-Crystal, blue...creo...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-amm...quegh riga estagh lag comidga -trataba de decir diamond mientras comía en una de las mesas del centro Pokémon. -¿donde estará pearl?-dijo después de tragar la comida completamente, de repente se escuchan pasos provenientes de las escaleras y ...-¿pearl?-

-diamond creo que...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Me gusta Pearl/Sapphire!-

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los tres al unísono aun estando en lugares diferentes.

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

 **¡¿QUE?!**

 ***Bueno, si alguna vez han jugado Pokémon o leído completamente pocket Monster special, se darán cuenta de que si existen las escuelas en Pokémon :P**

 **NO ME ODIEN!**


	13. El Adios

***le arrojan tomates y sillas***

 **Perdonenme por el capitulo anterior, D': pero es emociónante o no? :v**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron sorprendidas y al unísono Crystal y blue, sapphire se encontraba con un rojo camersi en sus mejillas, estas se pararon de sus camas y blue un poco angustiada por el recuerdo de ruby.

-¿estas mintiendo verdad?-sapphire lo negó con la cabeza -podrías explicarme eso.-

-si, pero es un poco dificil de...-empezó a jugar con sus dedos un poco nerviosa, se acerco a blue y se sentó junto a ella.

-Dime porque esa repentina desicion- la miro preocupada y melancolica.

-Yo iré un rato con yellow. -esta se marcho, pero no a la habitación de yellow, sino que al piso central del centro Pokémon (hay tres niveles, el piso central, el piso dos y el sotano).

-bueno...yo...no se puede... umm...no... etto... no se puede explicar lo que siento...-dijo con complicacion, muy nerviosa.

-trata de explicar lo que sientes, se que es difícil pero quiero saber como ayudarte- "ojala y no sea eso..." pensaba diferentes palabras a las que decía.

-bueno...umm...etto... como explicarlo...-se sintió muy nerviosa y se puso aun mas roja.-sabes que y-yo no soy m-muy romantica p-pero...siento como si esa persona fuera muy importante.. .y...y como si no pudiera hacer nada si no esta conmigo...siento un cosquilleo y...ummm...uh...etto...-se puso aun mas roja y nuevamente jugó con sus dedos aun mas nerviosa.

-"n-no puede ser...esta..." Mmm...creo que estas...-trago saliva -enamorada- "¿como pudo ser esto...?" Penso muy preocupada.

-y-ya me habia dado c-cuenta...eso creo...-dejo de jugar con sus dedos y miro la cara de blue, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada.-¿esta mal?-

-no, es algo inevitable... nadie le manda a su corazón -le sonrió para que no pensara en otra cosa.

-¿podria quedarme un rato contigo...?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¡claro que si!, ¡deberías alegrarte por haber descubierto nuevos sentimientos!-la abrazo con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero por dentro ocultaba su preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿QUE?!-grito mientras se ahogaba con la comida y se daba golpecitos en el pecho, las demás personas se le quedaron mirando y después apartaron la mirada.

-ya lo he dicho, me gusta sapphire- dijo pearl mientras que diamond pensaba "yo solo jugaba pero..."

-Mmmm...eso ya lo sabia.-tomo un sobro de su bebida y suspiro.

-p-pero te aseguro que no era asi antes...-le dijo aun todo rojo.

-ja ja ja, como tu digas -río divertido haciendo que este se pusiera mucho mas rojo.

-¡no se te puede decir nada sin que lo...!, ¡waah ya ni si quiera de que decirte!-grito alborotandose el cabello, ganándose así las miradas de todos los demás.

-je je, vamos, ve a pensar un poco mas en la habitación, seguro y estas equivocado o confuso...-tomo un bizcocho y comenzó a morderlo y a llenar sus mejillas.

-No estoy e-equivocado...no necesito ir a pensarlo -desvío su mirada al decir estas palabras.

-bueno...mm...te felicito -le dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiando las migajas de su cara.

-¿felicitar?,¿porque? -pregunto mientras volvía su mirada hacia el.

-por estar enamorado, nuevos sentimientos surgirán mientras estemos aqui...-siguió comiendo y lo primero que pensó pearl fue "come tanto y no engorda...como es posible"-sinceramente yo pensé que te... te gustaba platinum- en ese momento pearl dejo su mirada de nerviosismo y sonrojo, a una mirada totalmente perdida centrando su atención a la nada, sus ojos volvieron a brillar extrañamente y dijo.

-como me gustaría la señorita platinum, yo solo soy su compañero de viaje y nada mas.-este se dirigió a su habitacion, subiendo las escaleras y menciono diamond.

-Eso fue... ¿raro?-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ruby... dime que te pasa porfavor -le dijo koiri mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de la cama y lo movía un poco.

-ya...te he dicho que no...no me pasa nada...-este se encontraba muy mal y bajo las sabanas de su cama.

-claro que te pasa algo...anda dimelo- volvió a insistir, ya tenia varios minutos de esta manera.

-no...no me pasa nada -lo dijo de una manera irritada.

-sabes yo también me preocupo por—esta fue interrumpida por ruby, quien se habia sentado bruscamente y la miro con odio.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO ES NADA, DEJA DE SER UNA MOLESTIA!-esta abrió los ojos completamente y lo miro sorprendida, y de repente empezó a llorar.-P-perdon pero...-

-molestia...yo...¡lo siento!- salio corriendo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y ruby se sintió como un idiota tras su actitud.

-¿ha pasado algo malo?-dijo red entrando y a la vez cerrando la puerta.

-Soy un estupido, eso es lo que pasa- volvio a recostarse y red lo miro preocupado.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto red caminando hacia el.

-no tengo ganas de hablar...-le contesto de forma fría.

-ayer te vi llorar- este se sintió alarmado.-¿porque? -

-no es nada importante... -le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Mentira... dime la verdad-lo miro serio.

-bueno...ayer...vi...vi a sapphire...besarse con alguien mas.-en ese momento red recordó algo e inmediatamente se sonrojo- y yo...me senti horrible...como si mi mundo se tornara gris... yo se que tal vez...-este dejo de hablar y miro a red.

-¿sabes que?-pregunto aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-nada...-volvío a taparse y seguir con lo que hacía antes.

-pff...ni quien te entienda.-le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.-vamos a salir un rato...ya no te sientas mal-

-no gracias, preferiría no salir- le dijo volteando a ver a la pared.

-asi nunca te sentiras mejor, anda, ¡vamos!-se levanto y lo tomo del brazo, jalandolo para que se levantara.

-¿podrías dejarlo?-le dijo ruby mientras era llevado a "rastras" por red hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Mmmm...Mmmmm...¡no!-le dijo sonriente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿tu crees que sea buena idea salir a festejar?-le pregunto sapphire a blue mientras que ellas dos y Crystal caminaban por las calles de ciudad malva.

-¡si!, no hay de que preocuparse -lo dijo cuando en serio ella estaba preocupada.

-tu inventas excusas para salir a festejar- comento Crystal un poco molesta-¡ah!, y por cierto, NI UNA GOTA DE ALCOHOL-

-¡waah!,¿porque no?-dijo con un berrinche.

-Aqui nosotras dos somos menores de edad, y no deberías de beber tu tampoco-

-yo ya soy mayor de edad-

-pero sigue siendo dañino para tu salud- le dijo un molesta.

-solo tomo dos veces al mes-

-aun asi sera mas lento pero igual de peligroso- estas siguieron discutiendo mientras que sapphire se sentía un poco incomoda, caminaron dándole vueltas a casi todas los lugares que habia en ciudad malva hasta que se toparon con ruby y red, sapphire lo miro directo a los ojos pero este desvío la mirada, blue se sorprendió un poco.

-¡h-hola red y ruby!-dijo nerviosa pero fingiendo felicidad.

-hola blue, pensábamos ir a comer,¿nos quieren acompañar?-pregunto red mientras tomaba la mano de blue para estrecharla.

-emm...eeh...¡por supuesto que si!-le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y con un tic en la ceja derecha.

-vamos a un restaurante de comida rápida -este señalo uno y todos caminaron hacia el, entraron y se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa. -¿que van a querer?-

-hamburguesa- dijeron todos con ganas menos ruby.

-¿alguien me acompaña?-preguntó red con duda.

-yo- dijeron Crystal y blue al mismo tiempo, estas se levantantaron junto a red y fueron hasta el final de una larga fila para pedir sus ordenes, pero blue se arrepintió de haberlos dejado solos.

-¿y que te pareció? -pregunto ruby mirando al suelo y triste.

-¿parecer que?-le respondió un poco confusa.

-"¿parecer que?", el beso que te diste ayer con aquel chico...-este apreto las manos mientras que sapphire se sonrojaba como un tomate maduro.

-¿m-me viste ayer?-le pregunto nerviosa, este la volteo a ver y la vio avergonzada.

-fue un accidente al verte -le dijo sin mas.

-mmm...me pareció...e-eso a ti que te importa -le dijo desviando su mirada.

-¿no puedo saber eso, ó que?-le pregunto de manera fría.

-no, tu no tienes porque saberlo- le dijo un poco molesta.

-merezco saberlo- le respondió restandola con su tono de voz.

-¿porque deberías de saberlo?-le dijo dejando su sonrojo atras y mirandolo con enojo.

-se supone que soy tu compañero y debo de saberlo y apoyarte- la miró de la misma manera.

-si, eres mi compañero y nada mas...-su mirada se puso en blanco y perdida, pero finalmente dijo -no eres nada mas importante -

Ruby la miro con sorpresa y grito furioso.

-¡¿no soy nada más ?!-Este se levantó de su asiento.

-¡no lo eres!, ¡solo eres un idiota!-de igual manera se levanto y contesto enojada.

-¡soy tu amigo!, ¡¿acaso no merezco saberlo?!-

-¡tu no eres nada mío!, ¡nada!-

-¡ahora dices eso!-

-¡los amigos no se gritan de esta manera!-

-¡pues —

-¡si tanto quieres saber te lo diré!, ¡estuvo genial!, ¡me sentí en las nubes, aunque allá sido un accidente!, ¡¿te digo porque?! -este la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos y muy sorprendido, mientras que por dentro sentía que algo lo estaba destruyendo y sabia que pronto algo lo haría por completo.-¡porque lo amo!-este puso su mirada en blanco y dejo de contestar.-me largo de aqui- esta salio corriendo de ahí con una furia en su mirada.

-¿que ha pasado con ustedes dos?-pregunto una preocupada blue acercándose a ruby, pero al ver que este no contestaba decidió seguir el camino de sapphire, corriendo apresuradamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿que paso allá?!-dijo blue alterada llegando al cuarto y abriendo bruscamente la puerta, esta observo que sapphire estaba sacando su ropa de los cajones.-¿que estas haciendo?-

-me voy -le dijo con sus ojos húmedos y sacando todo lo que podía y poniéndolo en su mochila, blue se sorprendio.

-¿irte?, ¿porque? -le dijo preocupada al verla romper en llanto cuando la volteo a ver.

-¡ya no lo soporto blue!, ¡desde que llegue aqui han sido puros problemas!-le dijo mientras cerraba su mochila y se la ponía.

-pero no por eso puedes irte, aun hay cosas que vendrán -le dijo acercándose a ella.

-lo siento blue- camino hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla, sin voltear a verla dijo -necesito pensar mas los asuntos en los que he pensado, lo siento-

-¿a donde iras?-le pregunto sin detenerla, ya que era la desicion de ella.

-no iré a hoenn-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta "lo siento..."

 **Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm**


	14. AVISO IMPORTANTE

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO IMPORTANTISISISISISIMO/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongUltimamente me he tardado en subir mas capitulos a este fic, lo que pasa (el problema) es que en mi casa no hay internet desde hace un año, y pues cuando subo un capitulo estoy en casa de una amiga, lo importante es que mi celular dejo de servir (donde escribia) y tarde en que me consiguieran ves y se suspenda por un tiempo este fic pero espero que esten atentos a mi regreso./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongpor cierto: a los que querian saber mi edad:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemTENGO 13 AÑOS/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemNo tengo mucha experiencia en esto de escribir muy formalmente, asi que espero y que me disculpen por mis errores ortograficos. /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemEN POCO TIEMPO SABRAN DE MI REGRESO ;)/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/strong/p 


End file.
